Museumlicious
by MagnaEsquire
Summary: Stories by a half crazed Night at the Museum fan. I hope to keep the rating T. Jed/ Reincarnated FemaleOC and Octavius/ Reincarnated MaleOC. (Formerly known as Museum Drabblicious) I'm now on Tumblr.
1. In-Flight Wedding

Magna: I decided to challenge myself to write a story with a mock wedding.

Mystery Voice: It would have been better if the was a group mock wedding at the museum. Great excuse for a party, a little booze…

Magna: Is that why I keep finding my fan fiction clones drunk?

Mystery Voice: Maybe.

Universe: Doppelgänger universe

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

 **When We Met: In-Flight Wedding**

 _September, 2007 – An airplane somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean headed to New York_

Why did he let those air-headed, chatter boxes talk him into this?

Octavius eyed the mirror as two teenage girls gave him a makeover. A red head attached a bowtie made from a newspaper to his white dress shirt with safety pins. One was doing his hair; she had dug out to his surprise little bottles smaller than a finger to add glitter and small colorful stripes to his short, dark hair. When she added speck of green he nearly objected and ran from the bathroom.

"This flight was going to be so boring until Flossy thought of a mock wedding between passengers!"

A girl giggled on his left, it had to be the dark haired girl, Camilla, "Thank you, Octavius for being the groom and letting us give you a makeover and everything!" Embracing him passionately, giggling in her bubbly effervescent way.

"I wasn't going to except…" Except he was bored to the point of wanting to cry? Anyway it was just a game so he had nothing to lose. Right? "It would be fun to see who you found to be the bride." Maybe she was pretty, he was available after all.

"I think he's ready!" Octavius thought he was ready to have his head examined, he looked absurd. Why did they have to use a sparkly, cherry scented, lip-gloss?

He was led out to the front of the cabin where a steward was playing priest, he even had a real bible he must have borrowed or had tucked away somewhere.

The sound of cheering and clapping caused him to turn to see a rather amusing spectacle. The "bride" was wearing a veil made up of strips of newspaper, looking more like a witch doctor or an alien creature than a blushing bride. Paper obscured the persons' hair and face, hanging so low it went past their shoulders. That explained why the person had to be guided down the aisle by one of the girls. Looking to the arms of whoever it was didn't help because they were wearing a white, long-sleeved t-shirt with a light brown pattern that could suite a woman or a man. Looking down to the blue jeans gave him an answer; the masculine bulge meant it was a man.

Objections rose until the veil fell off in mid-step showing blue eyes and blonde hair. The big goofy, yet shy grin met his gaze.

"Don't get upset there, Kemosabe. It's all in good fun and it ain't for real. Names Jedediah, well that's what I prefer to what my parents called me." Holding his hand out in greeting.

"What did your parents call you?" Taking the callused hand, enjoying the rough fingers brushing against his more pampered digits.

"Jedburgh, it's a place in Scotland. My ma wanted to go there for years for some reason. Never said why her whole life."

"Similarly my parents had got caught up in their own desires. I was named Augustus after the emperor, I personally prefer Octavius, sounds less pompous."

"And just as sophisticated…"

"Come on! Enough with the introductions! Let's move on with the wedding!"

They had forgotten they had an audience, now they were laughing at the phony couple as they blushed in embarrassment. He could swear he heard a cat call from the back.

The steward cleared his throat, the girl that led Jed to the front shouted happily as she ran back to sit down for everyone to be quiet.

"We are here to unite these two gentlemen in phony-baloney matrimony. A phony marriage is easily done and is great way to get hitched for a day to a total stranger; luckily you two are stud muffins so I don't think you got off bad."

"No, sir!" Jed piped up.

"Indeed." The groom agreed.

Continuing as the laughter subsided the steward turned to face Octavius. "Do you take this man to be your man-bride?"

"Hey, I ain't a bride."

"Then why the veil?" Asked the steward, giving Jed a mock glare.

"They said it was a surprise…"

"I think my friend you got the surprise."

Rolling his eyes the steward queried, "So do you take him or leave him?"

"If he's willing then I do." Octavius was going to be good sport and play along because he was having too much fun to stop.

"I will if I'm not a man-bride."

"Fine, you're both grooms. Does the groom take the groom to be his fake hubby?"

"I sure as shootin' do!"

"Since there are no rings we found some complimentary desserts you can exchange. You have a choice of strawberry cheesecake or apple."

"Airline food is appalling, but I will choose the cheesecake."

"So will I."

A person shouted lewdly, "Now we all know they both like a bit of cheesecake!" The suggestive shout earned heard laughter from the other passengers.

Blushing, they were both handed rectangular plastic food containers and plastic forks. Both exchanged the containers, shrugging at the pointlessness of the act to each other they looked to the steward.

"You may now kiss the groom if he'll let you."

Placing the food and forks to the side the phony grooms stood and faced each other for a moment.

"Wanna kiss, Octy?"

"Octy? Hmm… I think I wouldn't mind."

For a second the two shyly considered the act. People cheered them on, a few made more cat calls or whistled. Octavius was about to back out when Jed broke the ice, taking his face in his hands, tilting his head and gave him a quick kiss. Soft, a tad passionate, gentle and with lips parted. The warmth was inviting, the scent of cherry lip gloss mixed with orange lip gloss invaded his senses, as brief as it was it Octavius gained enough courage to briefly return the kiss before backing away.

A voice rudely interrupted the bliss.

"The groom and the groom may now get a room."

"There's an empty seat next to me, Octy." Taking his hand pulled Octavius fours seats back past where his own assigned seat was at, desserts and forks in his free hand. Once seated they started to munch on the over sweetened cheesecake, making faces at how much sugar was jammed into such small portions to the point of being almost inedible.

"Appalling muck! I think I might just be sick before we land." He unconsciously leaned into Jedediah, who began to rub his back sympathetically. "Another good reason I should open a restaurant, to save the paying customers stomachs from this garbage."

"I couldn't agree more, could barely stand the stuff. No one should pay to suffer death by sugar before reaching their destination. So what kinda restaurant do ya wanna open?"

Humming as his back was rubbed gently he felt less nauseated, "Authentic Italian food and some American favorites, few plates maybe a mix of both, just to make it interesting for the customers."

"Sounds rather nice and homey, like somethin' your mom would serve."

"If I remember right she did on occasion." Octavius was no longer felt ill and was now just tired. Leaning into Jed's shoulder, into the other mans' warmth as his hand continued to move in a circle across his back.

"I wouldn't mind joinin' in on somethin' like that. Just happen to live in New York myself, lookin' for anythin' that sound like it might be a good investment. That is if ya really want to…?"

"I do."

Before the flight was over they had exchanged numbers. By the next day Octavius found himself calling Jed, trying to think of him as his possible business partner and not his 'phony man-bride' who he hoped to kiss again.

 **The End**

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

Mystery Voice: I bet those girls were taking pictures and video the whole time.

Magna: Now days, yes they would. That was where I got the idea; there was a video of a mock wedding on an airplane. Can't seem to be able to find it though.

*a miniature stumbles over and passes out*

Mystery Voice: They got into the beer again.


	2. Watch The Soul

Magna: Why?! Why did you name it _**Museum Drabblicious**_?! It sounds so girly!

Mystery Voice: Cause you're a girl?

Magna: Like that is soo important… Commence with the drabbles! And I don't own a dang thing from _Night at the Museum_.

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

 **Watch The Soul**

Accidents are what make or break history. Or even perspective…

Larry was just having his first cup of coffee of the day while browsing the web when accidently clicked on the wrong link. The article was on of all things soul mates and went on to claim the soul split over time and many lives. Larry personally found the idea of dating another 'Larry soul' for eternity scary and a bit shallow.

Still implications of how this idea impacted the museum inhabitants bothered him as Larry continued with his preparations for work. Did that mean there human versions of his friends wondering the Earth unaware a part of their soul was living in the American Museum of Natural History? No, it was ridiculous! Of course they had no human doubles! It was just some theory for explaining why some couples hit it off so well.

Trying to forget the crazy theory he started his short trip on foot to the museum for the night shift. Drowning out the thought with New York's rhythm of everyday life…

 _Thump_!

A noise from across the street caught his attention causing Larry to turn and try to see what was going on the other side. He was fairly sure his brain froze up and his heart stopped at the same time.

"Excuse me; are you in need of assistance?" A man had stopped to help a woman whose shopping bag had the bottom rip out. A man who looked like Theodore Roosevelt and a woman like Sacagawea, they even blushed when looked each other in the face. He thought he saw a slight hint of recognition in their eyes. It was like they were falling in love again in human form before his eyes…

 _Screech_!

The sound on breaks grinding woke Larry up from his thoughts. It had to be a coincidence or his mind playing tricks.

"I wish you stop driving like a maniac!"

A familiar voice complaining audibly caused Larry to whip around to a blue sports car with two men in modern dress who looked like Jed and Octavius. "You know ya like it when I drive like that. I saw ya grinnin' when I took the last corner." The dirty blond smiling at his friend in the passenger side who huffed for a second before muttering, "Perhaps I do."

No, no, no, no, no to infinity and beyond. They can't be human versions of his little buddies. The man and woman across the street can...

A young man stopped in front of Larry and asked if he had seen his dog. The face of Ahkmenrah was in front of Larry Daley asking for help for help finding a dog. He tried to respond the best he could in his stunted state, "N-No. I haven't seen a dog. "

The Ahk look-a-like looked around in despair until his eyes lit up with joy and ran to a little white terrier that excitedly ran to him.

"Rexy, never do that to me again! I feared I had lost you forever."

Larry head spun.

"Even the dinosaur…"

There was no way he was ever going to tell his friends at the museum about what he just saw in the last minute or two. No way.

 **The End**

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

Mystery Voice: What? That's it? No blood, gore and violence? No kissing, groping or sex?

Magna: To deep for you, huh?

Mystery Voice: No, I just miss that stuff.

Magna: I think I found someone more evil than Kahmunrah.

Mystery Voice: Thank you! ;)

Magna: Just stay away from my FanFiction clones. I prefer them not to traumatized and still alive for future stories.

Mystery Voice: Maybe.

Magna: Where's a gateway to the underworld when you need one. Thank you for reading. Please comment. All flames will be given to the cowboys and Romans for various purposes.


	3. Magic is Complicated

Magna: Late night thoughts while working a grave yard shift. What brought it on was that there is a statue of the winged goddess of victory in the Roman diorama that doesn't come to life.

Mystery Voice: Another word maladjusted thoughts brought on by a lack of sleep.

Magna: *picks up the phone* I need a shrink ray and an hourglass.

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

 **Magic is Complicated**

When Teddy was bisected by the carriage and there was no carnage Larry thought for a moment that the exhibits were practically immortal.

When the yellow hummer crashed he retracted that thought.

Larry reconsidered when Jedediah and Octavius returned to the museum before sunrise.

But when he did his final check of the miniatures with just fifteen minutes till sunrise he ended the night confused. He came back to make sure everyone had returned, cleaned up and in place when he saw speck of red on Jed's cheek. He was already mostly cleaned up and ready but as Larry leaned over he swore he had a cut on his right cheek that had just started to bleed. No, it couldn't be, Teddy didn't bleed when he was ran over so it made no sense.

"What ya lookin' at, Gigantor?" Jedediah huffed clearly not happy that he was being stared just right now.

"Jed, your cheek is bleeding…"

"It ain't nothin' to worry about. Accidently opened a cut when cleanin' off the soot."

"Okay… Maybe you should wipe it off. I'll go check on the others." And if he wasn't fired he could give Jedediah something for it tomorrow. Larry looked over the Roman exhibit, Octavius was already presentable and not visibly bleeding. "You Okay Octavius?"

"I am well, my liege. The crash did me no harm."

"Glad to know."

As he finished and went to talk to Teddy he found there were a lot of questions on his mind that only Ahkmenrah could answer.

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

A few nights later when Larry was setting up the CD player he remembered he intended to asked Ahk about oddity he had seen. Popping a disk of something in the teen pop genre, putting out the RC car with Rexy's fetch bone attached and doing a quick walk around the museum on his way Ahkmenrah's exhibit he was ready. Quickly removing the bolts as the tablet woke the museum the young pharaoh slid the lid off his sarcophagus with Larry's help. Offering a hand out as Ahk removed the wrappings he broached the question.

"Ahk?"

"Yes, Larry?" He barely looked up from removing the last wrapping covering his tunic.

"About the magic that brings the guys to life at night… Does it tend to be more effective with certain things?"

"What do you mean?"

"When the tablet was stolen as you remember Teddy was ran over but he wasn't harmed by it. But when Jed and Octavius came back I noticed Jed's face was bleeding. That doesn't make sense to me at all. Why would they be effected in so differently? Is it some sort of weird magic thing?"

Ahk considered the question for a moment then answered in a rather grave manner, "How we are affected depends on the materials we consist of when brought to life by the tablet. I was once a living human and so I would bleed if injured. Teddy is made of bees wax and so would not readily be injured."

"That doesn't make sense! Jed and the other miniatures are plastic. Plastic is a highly versatile artificial product made from crude oil. And crude oil is made of the remains of ancient marine plants and animals… And did I just answer my own question?"

Ahkmenrah nodded, "I believe you did. If plastic is as you say versatile, has origins in an organic material and highly susceptible to the influence of the magic of the tablet."

"Your saying wax isn't as versatile and may not be as readily affected by magic."

"Soo… Since Sacagawea is plastic if she would have been hit by that carriage…"

There was silence.

Ahk replied grimly, "It would have been most tragic."

"Yes, while the magic brings to life the Romans if you noticed it does not bring to life the statues depicted in the Roman diorama. That is because of the material the statues are made off."

"So what you are saying is… Magic is complicated."

"Exactly."

 **The End**

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

List of Characters I think would keep the museums secret:

1\. Dr. Henry Morgan (Forever)

2\. The Doctor (Doctor Who)

3\. Sherlock Holmes (Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century)

4\. The Monkees (The Monkees)

5\. Buffy Summers (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)

6\. Most captains from Star Trek

7\. Borrowers

8\. That super hero the miniatures saw changing into their secret identity while in the closet.

Magna: I'm not planning a crossover I just thought that there should be a list.

Mystery Voice: Want to see mine? *holds out a list*

Magna: Close your eyes or you'll go blind!


	4. Magic is Complicated 2

Magna: I better warn the readers…

Mystery Voice: That your mentally ill?

Magna: No… About the deaths.

Mystery Voice: Mental illness it is then.

Magna: While I'm at it I would like to announce Museum Drabblicious now has a YouTube channel. It's mostly music but I hope to add to it in future. The link in on my FanFiction profile.

WARNING: Mentions of death. Both the historical version of an museum inhabitant and an oc museum inhabitant.

Universe: Doppelgänger Universe (not that it's obvious)

Genre: A lotta angst and not much comfort.

When: This story is set a few months after NATM2.

 **Magic is Complicated 2**

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

"How did you die?"

Larry was preforming his rounds during the museums extended hours when he passed through the Hall of Miniatures and heard the rather tactless question asked by a teen with attitude.

"I-I don't remember how I died…"

The teen sneered, "Aren't you Jedediah Strong Smith?"

"My name is Jedediah Smith. The Jedediah ya talkin' about died in 1831, years before I was born. Also he had darker hair-"

"Whatever…", The teen just shook his head and (thankfully) left.

This left a miniature with a question. "How did I die?"

Larry saw this bothered Jed because other museum inhabitants remembered. Some didn't say but they still knew what happened at the end their historical selves' lives.

It looked like tonight and tomorrow he was doing some research.

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

"Really?" After the museum closed down for the night he snuck down the museum archives to find the paperwork on the miniatures in the Wild West diorama and had found it after returning from his fifth trip to check on the museum. Opening the files he plopped down on a chair and started reading. What Larry expected was who the miniatures had been based on only to find the miniatures in the Wild West diorama weren't based on anyone specifically, they were just based on the appearance and dress of 1866 railroad workers.

The shocker though wasn't in the West but in Rome. He found the notes on the creation of the Roman miniatures. The person who had made the plastic legion was not supposed to have based them on anyone but had shown signs of a man crush on Octavius Gaius, such as comments about the 'desire that the general reflects the same courage and dignity of Octavius Gaius', but failing to mention which Octavius Gaius. The one who became the Emperor Augustus? His father who was a general? Which one and how many more had the same blasted name?

 _Apparently intentions of the creator of any exhibit can affect what their like when they come to life. I'll just have to leave finding out the rest for tomorrow._

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

He hadn't given up on finding an answer for Jedediah.

Fortunately Larry had an hour free before preparing for work so switched on the ol' laptop and started again. At first he turned up nothing useful until he remembered the train in the Western diorama was the 119 Union Pacific. After trying a few search words with what was on the train he turned up a website with a picture of his Jedediah. He was overseeing the laying of some track, face turned away as he gave an order. Larry soon found more including one with a caption. Jedediah was standing by the trading posting post talking to a woman with blond hair down to the waist, holding her hand.

The caption read:

' **This photo show the railroad foreman Jedediah Smith a few days before he was killed when there was an accident transporting dynamite. He had been nearby when the explosion occurred and a piece of debris struck him the head killing him instantly.'**

For a moment Larry mourned for Jedediah's historical self and the woman in the picture. It took a while for him to decide to print what found. Just in case Jedediah wanted to know…

 _I REALLY hope I'm doing the right thing._

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

Doubt nagged at Larry as he waited for the extended hours to end. After that another hour hand half dragged on as he weighed the pros and cons. But in the end it was Jed's choice if he wanted to know. If he REALLY wanted to know how he died.

"Jedediah? Could I talk to you alone?"

Jed and Octavius had just parked the RC car by the front desk after and invigorating game of "fetch" or rather "chase the bone mobile".

"Whatever ya gotta say you say in front of Octy!" Throwing his arm round around the Romans' shoulder; not noticing Larry grave manor as he spoke.

"You said the other night that you don't remember how you died… I found out…"

There was silence.

"You seemed put out about not knowing so I did some research…"

There was more silence as Jed went from smiling to stony faced. Taking a breath he turned and looked up at Larry.

"So how did I die?" His voice sounded so brave but suddenly so small.

Larry held the print out close to the floor. Instead of hearing a "So that's what happened…" or even crying he heard strangled sob. "Maureen…"

Larry blinked. The girl in the picture with Jedediah, he forgot how that might affect him.

"Jed I'm sorry! I didn't know seeing someone from your previous life wo-"

"She was here. In the museum. In my diorama."

Octavius finally spoke, "It is true, my liege. I saw her myself only once when she was… Murdered by one of the previous night guards."

Suddenly crying turned to anger. "Gus! He got tired of us tryin' to escape outside so he left her out with one of Octavius's men to turn to dust. He brought us the front door to watch them die!"

The anger seemed flow like a river through the only three people in lobby.

"Didn't someone try to stop him?"

Jed just turned away, placing his hands on the hood of the RC car and wept.

"Gus made sure no one knew of his transgression. He even waited till Teddy was away being repaired. Not even the other night guards knew he slew our people." At least Octavius was faring better, placing a hand on his friends back in hope to calm his grief and anger.

Larry kneeled and gently placed a finger on Jed's shoulder.

He really wished he left the past well alone.

The End

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

Note: The Wild West diorama depicted in the first Night at the Museum movie shows the creation of the first continental railroad in the 1860's so it is impossible for Jedediah to be Jedediah Strong Smith because he died in 1831. But just to appease the readers I'm keeping the name Smith for Jedediah.

Unfortunately Octavius Gaius's family has a lot of men named Octavius Gaius, including Augustus. I went with the idea of the intent of the creator because it leaves the possibility open as to which Octavius he is in the story. Even though the Emperor Augustus was younger during his military career the intent of the creator having an effect on the magic of the makes it so negates to some degree what the actual historical was supposed to be like versus what is depicted.

Magna: Sorry for the death. Comment please.

Mystery Voice: Now that your done please feed me.

Magna: You're not a pet and you have no sympathy.

Mystery Voice: Well excuse me! *pulls a bag over Magna's head and stomps off*

Magna: All flames will be fed to the psycho who just left.


	5. The Compulsion

Magna: Mystery Voice would be here but I've duct taped them to a ceiling.

Universe: Doppelgänger Universe

Genre: Supernatural/ Friendship/ with dash of Angst

When: It could be set during any point between the first, second and third movies.

 **The Compulsion**

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

No one could explain the compulsion.

Benjamin, also known as Ahk tried but could never explain why they were drawn to each other.

They would meet and they just had to be together.

It wasn't love at first sight. It was just the desire that they be friends the moment they met. No, it was deeper. It was as though they were a family chosen to be together by destiny regardless if they were strangers.

The first he met was Chang also known as Attila because of his fierce appearance. An owner of a small corner store he met Attila and they both clicked on some weird level. Ahk kept coming till it became clear they had a desire to be close friends. Within a week they friends and even swapped contact information.

Next was Jenna and George. Jenna also known as Sacajawea and George also known as Teddy were on a date when he met them. Ahk had tripped and had almost fallen into their laps at Central Park while jogging. Teddy had caught him and Sac had helped with his twisted ankle. They were gentle, yet firm and caring. They insisted that phone numbers be exchanged so they could check up on him. Soon he and Attila were the couples' new best friends.

A month later it was Augustus also known as Octavius and Jed. Augustus preferred Octavius, he didn't known why, he just did. On the other hand his business partner liked being called Jed or Jedediah because he didn't like his parents named him Jedburgh after a town is Scotland. He was cowboy at heart after all so it just didn't fit. Ahk had met them when he was consulted to plan a grand opening for their restaurant. They immediately felt as though they known each other for years. A few days later the two had met the rest.

The strange thing was they all felt as though there was a void.

Sac, "Last when we met at Attila's place it felt as if there was a void. A person we have yet to meet who should be here. I can feel it my bones that 'he' should be here but is not."

"Ah, my dear, I feel the same but I cannot place who is supposed to fill the void." Teddy agreed softly as the others sat in a booth at Jed and Octy's restaurant.

"This infernal void bothers me, like we are missing something larger then ourselves." While stating this Octavius was staring at a olive on a tiny, red plastic sword pick.

Ahk had a feeling a feeling who it was though. The man he saw once and a while wearing a guard uniform for the American Museum of Natural History. He had first met him when he lost his dog Rexy, and since then had tried to approach him. Once he was within ten feet of the man though he would be halted by some strange instinct that told him that this was dangerous territory.

There would always be a void as long as they didn't have their guardian.

"I know who. I believe he is the night guard at the Museum of Natural History. However there is only one way to find out…"

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

Larry walked past on his way to work without noticing that across the street a group of people watched.

Jed stared at the night guard walking up the steps with his mouth hanging open.

"It's him. I can feel it. He's the one to fill that doggone void!"

They all tried to move forward to follow Larry to the museum but came to a halt.

"We seem to be unable to even approach." Teddy lamented.

Ahk had enough so he backed up and ran for it. Seeing this Jed followed suit, running towards the museum as fast they could. They hadn't even cleared the sidewalk when some unknown force struck. Ahk being the closest dropped into a dead faint. Jed's legs simply gave out under him. The others managed to drag them away from the edge of the sidewalk. As suddenly as they were struck down they were back to normal.

When Benjamin "Ahk" woke he knew that the void would never be filled. Destiny united them and yet they would never be whole. For them there was never going to be a Guardian of Brooklyn.

The End

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

Note: There really is a Jedburgh, Scotland.

Magna: As you can tell from the story the idea is that they are doubles but the original NATM version exists simultaneously. That is one reason they are magically held back from being with Larry. As long as he knows the museum inhabitants their doppelgängers can never know him.

Mystery Voice: *bouncing up and down* Can we use Jedburgh as a good excuse to get Jed in a kilt? Huh? Huh?Come on!

Magna: Possibly.


	6. Chapter 5

Universe: Doppelgänger Universe, by relation to **Magic is Complicated 2**

Genre: Adventure

When: After NATM2, October 3rd 2009

Note: I'm hoping this will lead to further stories with possible OC/ Jedediah, OC Octavius and just a hint of previous Jedediah/ Octavius (friends with privileges). Regardless I intend any future stores to be at the worst PG to mildly PG-13. Yes, there will be adult themes. The friends with privileges might seem much but this is based on some reasoning on my part.

* In the first movie we see very few women in both dioramas compared to men and in the second movie when the miniatures are being shipped we so no women at all. Since they are supposed to be like a normal human, just smaller, when alive we have to assume they have needs and urges of normal human. In fact if you watch Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian at the end as Amelia Earhart is flying back to the Smithsonian Jedediah says, "I don't know about you fellas but this ol' cowboy just got to second base." This means he was feeling up Amelia through Larry's shirt pocket, which at his size is crazy, stupid, potentially suicidal and just a bit desperate. Just think about the size difference and you know this is true.

** The time periods the diorama reflect had laws restricting homosexuality, in the West being illegal in some parts and in Rome requiring that any Roman citizen be the dominant partner. Let's face it, when there are hundreds of men and only a few women such restrictions would be dumped. Monogamy would become optional because of the over whelming numbers of just one gender. Frankly the dioramas are like the last women on Earth worst case scenario that you would expect in a post-apocalyptic, romance/comedy movie except with cowboys and Romans. If such a movie is ever made let's hope Owen Wilson and Steven Coogan are in it.

 **Why am I Here?**

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

She ran desperately hoping to find shelter.

Mau Skye Menzies ran with her brother who also called Mau Skye Menzies. But she went by Mau and he went by Skye.

They knew somewhere on other side of the park were the small gang looking for them. They ran out one side and down an alley close the American Museum of Natural and ducked behind a dumpster and suddenly didn't seem to be there at all. Except they were, they were just smaller.

The gang looked and ran past without even finding them.

 _Why am I here? I had a home in Washington state, not homeless, digging through trash for things to sell. But NO there were more resources for people with our "issue" that are for some reason only for people who live in New York City. I knew that when we came but we still left for New York anyway. The urge to be here was so strong…_

Mau took out the flat, gold square shaped amulet baring the Eye of Ra. Back in Washington she had found it in a box with a silver bracelet cover in a Latin transcription about Venus at a yard sale. Now she had an enchanted bracelet that seemed to be permanently stuck to her left arm and amulet that let her and Skye change their size. Not only that but when they shrunk they could fly for short periods and her brother twin brother could do the same without wearing the amulet or being near her.

The amulet was great but the bracelet was dangerous. She knew it was trouble when she couldn't remove it. So she kept it covered always to guard against what had been unknown until now. Until the gang leader had tried to remove it while holding a knife to her throat. Then he dropped the knife, he eyes soften sudden desire if not total lust. He began to talk of his love when Mau kicked him in the knee and Skye had appeared suddenly throwing a bag of trash on his head. After that they ran.

As they sat there in the all behind the dumpster, only three inches tall they felt it, the urge to be inside the building beside them. The twins, the sister with short blond pixy hair and the brother with short wild light brown hair turned to each other.

"They aren't likely to search the museum are they?" Skye wondered aloud.

Mau took out a black bandana to cover the cut on her neck, "Yes, but we will sneak in and hide. Those thugs will spread out and leave this area. If we're lucky they'll get themselves busted by the police."

"Your neck…"

"Will be treated once we're safe."

"That could take years…"

Mau punched her brother in the arm for that remark.

They circled the building slowly and carefully looking for somewhere they enter unnoticed. They found a few partially open office windows but most rooms were occupied. Eventually they found a broken window just big enough for a three inch person to crawl through that led into an empty exhibit room. They crawled through one by one, pushing their backpacks through in front onto the window frame on the other side.

They returned to their normal size, looking around. "Now we just have to find somewhere to shrink down and hide." Mau was already planning this out as they walked past a display on Attila the Hun. They went from room to room until they found the perfect place, the Hall of Miniatures.

So they sat on the wooden bench and silently waited till they had the room to themselves. After twenty minutes of waiting for a tour to leave to looked around and shrunk to three inches. Quickly flying over to the Wild West diorama, Mau and Skye were already hiding behind the train when a group entered.

"This room is a little too popular for hiding." Sky was clearly nervous about being found out. Mau just put her hand over his mouth and shushed him.

And so they waited. They didn't know how lucky they were it was a Saturday when the museum closed early. No extended night hours and doors closed an hour early. It was so quiet they fell right asleep.

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

They woke a few minutes before sundown when they heard a voice.

"I'll just put this down here like usual. Rexy has been a little feisty lately so watch yourselves."

They heard the person leave before they finally spoke.

"Who was he talking too?" Mau looked around the diorama. Her eyes only taking plastic figures.

"I don't know but the museum is closed according to the pamphlet I found on the floor." Waving it in front of Mau.

Mau jumped up and walked over stood face to face to a blonde cowboy wearing a black hat.

"That mean we have the run of the place as long as we avoid the night guard." Mau smiled at the cowboy and bowed to him. "You must pardon me and my brother. We are hiding from some nasty criminals who want us because their leader wanted to force me into being his girl and possibly murder my brother. We had no wish to intrude into your railroad camp. I promise we'll we gone by tomorrow."

As she finished and straightened up the sunset, and the magic began to take hold. Before their eyes the plastic gained detail, turned to flesh, cloth, metal and leather. Mau was in shock as the plastic figure became a handsome cowboy. Jedediah Smith looked back at her in shock. They stood face to face before she turned and ran.

Skye got up and ran after Mau for the edge of the diorama.

"Stop! Stop 'em dang it or they'll fall!"

Mau hadn't gotten far when strong hands tried to stop her. She struggled wildly, the hands trying to keep a grip on her when one accidentally went up her untucked, dark blue t-shirt and touched her bra. Both her and the cowboy froze knowing what he was touching, so she stomped on his foot and ran for the edge of the diorama and flew. Skye was already on the floor waiting.

"Do we…"

"No! If we return to our normal size the night guard will capture us!"

"What in the name of Jupiter…?"

Just two feet away was a Roman standing next to an RC car clearly waiting for someone. Soon they knew who because the blonde cowboy repelled down nearby.

"Octavius, we need to catch 'em!"

Upon hearing this they turned and ran for the rooms' entrance. It seemed they might out pace them until they realized the RC was about to catch up with them. It seemed futile to run till…

"Mau, if whatever is making them alive works on the RC car do you think it will work on the model motorcycle you found in that box of trash?"

They started running again while Mau dug through her backpack. The RC was already upon them and was circling when she finally found it.

"We won't…" A deep British sounding voice shouted from the RC, only to be caught off by the model motorcycle suddenly growing in size to the point both Mau and Sky could both ride it. They climbed on quickly with Skye at the front and Mau at the back and shot off past the RC as it turned to block their escape.

Skye drove as fast as he could, knowing the Roman and cowboy would be on their heels soon. They stayed close to the walls, making random turns until they were forced to stop because they reached a dead end. Not to soon afterword's the RC car turned the corner, so caught up that no one noticed until it was too late to notice Rexy had followed them.

Skye and Mau froze at seeing the living T-Rex skeleton suddenly appear. The RC car stopped, cowboy and roman opened their doors to confront them when Rexy grabbed the bone attached to the car. They were jerked into the air so fast that didn't have time to get a good hold on the inside of the car. Octavius fell and dangled from the car door in midair, shouting at Rexy to put them down. Jedediah was hanging on for dear life from a seat belt in the car while his boots scrabbled to find a foot hold on the open car door.

Mau and Skye now feared for the two more than themselves as they saw the T-Rex teeth were cutting through the cord tied to the car. Mau quickly returned to her normal size and ran forward under the dinosaur. Cupping her hands under Octavius and Jedediah just as Octavius lost his grip and Jedediah soon followed.

Trying to keep her hands flat Mau backed away from Rexy she didn't have time to duck as he turned the boney tail knocked her into a wall hard. She struggled to keep conscious and her hands flat as she slid down the walk. Skye ran over to her shouting, still three inches tall, perhaps too shocked or upset to grow to his normal size. The miniatures stepped off looking at her as Mau blacked out but not before she hear a soft accented voice speak.

"Maureen?!"

 **The End**

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

Mystery Voice: Maureen? As in the one from **Magic is Complicated 2**? The one that died? Is that why she is called Mau?

Magna: Not really. I picked Mau already when I noticed that Maureen might make a good 'accidental' name. If you look up 'mau', 'Egypt', and 'god' you will see why I thought it would make a good name.


	7. Chapter 6

Mystery Voice: Your idea it's so evil…

Magna: It was Disney's idea before mine. I don't own the idea. I'm just barrowing it.

Warning: It has a part that is a bit Jed/Octy.

Universe: Any

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

 **Museum Mix**

 _Larry's POV_

Why did this have to happen to him?

He had just stopped the Neanderthals from burning down one a small tree in the hall of American Mammals when it happened. Everything faded from animals and grass to sand. Larry fell to his knees, the world spinning slightly as his mind and body adjusted to sudden change.

"Boss, are ya okay? Ya lookin' like ya gonna hurl."

Larry looked up and realized he was looking up at a cowboy from the Wild West diorama.

He was in the Wild West diorama. He looked down at his body.

Actually it was Jed's body.

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

 _Octavius's POV_

One moment he was in Rome instructing his men to do some maintenance and the next he felt someone kissing him. This didn't last long because he collapsed. Octavius felt strong hands help him up into a sitting position as he looked around realized that he was looking at dark, graceful feminine arms and hands. He swallowed hand looked down and saw a woman's body in a leather dress. That only mention he was in Sacagawea's body.

Teddy's panicked voice softly filled his hearing, "Are you alright, my dear?"

Octavius could only respond with a strangled, high pitched whine.

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

 _Sacagawea's POV_

Frankly she had dealt with the change in body better the others. Not that she knew that. Oh, she still was dazed when it happened but when Sacagawea saw she was in Octavius's body she pushed aside the anger and the shock. The most important thing for the Shoshone woman was to return to her own body. So she stood up, smoothed down the Roman tunic, tried not to shudder when she saw Octavius's legs and excused herself.

Sac decided getting Jedediah to help her find Ahkmenrah or Larry was the best course of action. Rushing over the bridge to the Wild West diorama to find herself face to face with Jedediah, at least that was what she thought until they both spoke.

"I need your help."

"Larry?"

"Yeah, how did? Your voice doesn't sound…"

She cleared Octavius's throat and spoke, "Actually I'm Sacagawea."

"Oh…" Larry started swearing.

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

 _Jedediah's POV_

Jed went from standing to walking to tripping. He fell face first into diorama in the hall of the American Mammals. Just as suddenly a brown ball of fur came at him and he had to jump back falling on the floor on his behind. A beaver angrily chittered at him for a few minutes, Jed just stared. Not because a beaver tried to chew his face off, but because he was big. He look at his body and moaned when he saw the night guard uniform. He was in Larry's body. The irony didn't escape ol' Jedediah. The tablet was probably punishing him for attacking Larry the first time he met him.

"I'll just have to find Ahk and hope I ain't stuck like this." Slowly getting up Jed made his way in the direction of the Egyptian exhibit, he only got part way when he was stopped by Teddy.

"Lawrence, my boy, could you keep an eye on Sacagawea? She is unwell and wishes for me to get Ahkmenrah so she may talk to him."

That would help him as well, "Y-yeah."

"Thank, you." Teddy hurried away leaving them alone.

Jed turned to Sacagawea, "So what's wrong with ya, partner?"

"Jedediah?" The Shoshone woman spoke but had the familiar accent and tone of Octavius.

"Octavius?!"

Octavius sighed, giving a pained response, "Yes, it is me."

Jed is Larry's body sat next to Octavius is Sacagawea's body.

"Their probably in our bodies in the Hall of Miniatures."

Jed nodded in agreement. "Hopefully they don't find anythin' we don't want them to find."

"You mean the tunnels we dug through the walls and under the dioramas."

"Yeah."

Suddenly Jed/Larry had a mischievous look in his eye, wrapping an arm around Octy/Sac's shoulders.

"Jed?" Octavius responded nervously. "Teddy would not like what you are thinking of doing!"

"Just wantin' to know what finds so appealin' about…" Jed took a deep breath and kissed Octavius/ Sacagawea. Rightfully it was only Sac's lips but being Octavius was in her body right then it felt like it was his lips.

Teddy and Sacagawea didn't have to know. Right?

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

Ahkmenrah had just returned from one of the many museum cafes to find the tablet glowing in the oddest way. There was a golden light undulating across the surface like water crashing from side of the tablet to the other. He walked closer to the tablet, as he did he saw a black spot sitting in the center of the tablet. Slowly Ahk picked up a book Larry had loaned him from his sarcophagus; he snuck up to the tablet. The fly tried to buzz away but Ahk hit the fly with the book with full force. Rather than falling to the floor it vanished in a shower of gold light.

Ahk glared at where the fly had been, or rather what looked like a fly had been.

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

When the "fly" had been killed by Ahk everyone returned to their own proper body.

And no one spoke of what happened. Well, at least not to Teddy.

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

 _Meanwhile in the underworld…_

"It seemed like such a good idea. I was certain someone might parish in the chaos. That's what I get for formulating an evil plan based on a Disney movie. But it just seemed so evil at the time."

Kahmunrah sat back on his stone throne in his little part of the underworld watching the world of the living through a magic portal.

"I guess I could try the Discovery channel."

 **The End**

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

Mystery Voice: Muhaha… Do an Mpreg!

*all Magna's FanFiction male clones run away*

Magna: Great, now I have to go catch them. Thank you for nothing.


	8. Chapter 7

**To The Hopeful** : Thank you, I was going for a mildly insane.

 **To EgyptianAngel** : I admit with NATM the mpregs are a little repetitive. It's usually Octavius even though Romans were expected to be the dominant partner in all sexual relations and being a general this is especially true. So technically Jed should have been the one who was mpreg in all those Jed/ Octavius stories.

*Magna's FanFiction clone of Jed faints in the background*

OCs are just about never used for mpreg stories making them more so repetitive. Right now the idea is up in consideration but it doesn't mean it will happen. I might consider Skye for a little mpreg just to be different, just to be a little contradictory to the usual. But who I pair him up with doesn't guarantee that person will be daddy at the end of the night. I'm willing to take suggestions as to who the daddy will be eventually though I have boyfriend already lined up.

Universe: Doppelgänger

When: After NATM2 (There is a down side of Nicky not joining his dad at the Smithsonian)

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

 **Contemplation of a Teen**

Nicky should have been more worried about what was going on behind the closed door across the hall but his mind was on what he had seen in the last few days. Larry Daley was talking to his new math teacher Mr. Richards and he kept thinking about all those familiar faces wandering about freely in the day light.

It was so cool!

It was so cool to know that something of his museum friends wasn't stuck in the night time. Free to be what they want and go where they want in the world of daylight…

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

The first doppelganger Nicky had seen had been while he was shopping with his mom at a clothing store. His mom, Erica, had been holding up a tacky orange polo shirt up to Nicky's chest to "see what it looked like on him" when he looked up with a sigh and saw Teddy. There was Teddy Roosevelt examining a pair of khaki pants like any other person in broad daylight. As if sensing Nicky watching him he looked up and around before spotting Nicky. The presidential double blinked, tried to greet him, even holding up a hand in greeting. Silence only came out, Teddy really tried but nothing came out. By this time Erica was already a witness to the exchange and was creeped out by the staring man silently moving his mouth in an attempt to speak.

"Nicky I don't think what we're looking for is here." She dragged him out of the store and out to Don's expensive car that he loaned to Nicky's mom for back-to-school shopping without looking back.

Of course he had to tell his dad! He had to know what he saw that day. Nicky couldn't even wait for the weekend. He called up his dad as soon as he could talk to him privately. As soon as Larry picked up the phone, "Dad! I saw a man who looks like Teddy in a store during the day. He saw me too and he tried to talk to me and couldn't!"

"Whoa! Slow down there buddy! You saw a double of Teddy Roosevelt before sunset?"

"Yes."

"It's them…"

"Them?"

"I've seen them before. The first time I saw doubles of Teddy, Sac, Ahk, Jed, Octavius and even Rexy on my walk to work."

"Rexy?! Seriously Dad, a T-Rex double?" That made is even more awesome that there were museum look a likes out there.

"Ahk's double was looking for a lost dog called Rexy…"

"Wow, even Rexy had a daylight double! Do you think Dexter and the Easter Island do too?"

"I REALLY hope they don't. So far it's just been them and Attila. I only know about Attila because they tried to follow me into the museum and failed."

Nicky could hear his dad sigh, " The magic of the tablet seems to keep them from purposely trying to make contact. They talk to you if they have something else in mind but otherwise they can't contact us directly if they realize a connection. I think that is what is going on… That's why Teddy couldn't talk to you. Because there is a Teddy you know at the museum."

"That's cool Dad! Next time I see one…"

"No." His dad firmly commanded over the phone.

"Dad?"

"The tablet is preventing them from contacting us for a reason. I'm sorry but there may be some unknown consequences if we contact them, some magic rebound thing or something magically nasty."

"Okay, I guess if you think so…"

"I don't know. I'm just trying to be safe and prevent a major disaster. Just don't talk to ANY of their 'Daylight Doubles' when you see them."

"Okay."

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

Since then Nicky had seen more doppelgangers and all before sunset.

The second and had been a man bent over tying his shoe on the sidewalk. Except it was life size version of Octavius! The man had looked up and seen Nicky. He even reached out and tried to talk. Leaning out too far he fell on his face too caught up in seeing Nicky to stop himself. Nicky smiled and walked past trying not to laugh out loud at see the doubles face plant.

The third time there was two of them this time in a grocery store. Larry had sent Nicky to a separate isle to pick cereal while he mulled over dinner options. That was where he saw them, Ahkmenrah and Sacagawea's doubles, talking softly about something. They like the others had felt him first and saw him last. They looked at Nick silently, knowing already that it was fruitless to speak. Nicky looked at them sympathetically for a moment and made a decision to take a risk and say something even if they couldn't speak to him.

"I'm sorry you can't talk to me. It's awesome to see you guys even if you can't talk to me." Nicky picked a box of the shelf and hurried away before his dad found out what he had done.

)*()*( NATM )*()*( 

His dad finally had exited the classroom. Clearly agitated with his conversation with the math teacher who had followed him to the door. "Come Mr. Daley, I'm just trying to help your son do son better in math."

His dad looked even more agitated at every word the lisping, half Egyptian teacher had said as he approached Nicky. He didn't even turn to face him as he spoke.

"Somehow I doubt it. I'm going to have Nicky transferred to another class in not another school. Good day."

Larry rushed Nicky out of the hallway and away from the math teacher.

"Dad?!"

"No son of mine is being taught math by a double of Kahmunrah!"

 **The End**

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

Magna: Thought it would be fun to slip Kahmunrah in again.

Mystery Voice: *reading something* This idea you have for a story … _Saving Larry Daley_ sounds like mystical _Doctor Who_. And you've only just introduced Mau and Skye. Isn't it a little soon for them to be in a story.

Magna: It is too soon, but I don't care if it is too soon. I will write it if I choose to write it.


	9. Chapter 8

*Magna is lying on a couch*

Magna: I don't understand! I fancy Jed but I keep dreaming about Octavius.

Mystery Voice: The answer is obvious you fancy them both. I recommend sleeping with them both and call me in the morning.

*duct tapes Mystery Voice to the couch*

Universe: Doppelgänger universe (Relating to stories: Magic is Complicated 2, Why am I Here)

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

 **The Past Returns**

Skye couldn't really believe he was telling their story not only the night guard but Teddy Roosevelt, Ahkmenrah, Sacagawea and two miniature leaders. Though it was more aimed at four of the five men since Sacagawea was checking over his unconscious sister, Mau, and Jedediah was in a state of mental shock.

"I'm REALLY sorry we snuck in but we were just tryin' to escape those thugs. We won't tell your secret and you know ours. If you let us we'll leave and I promise we'll never come back." Skye could tell the stress was coming through because he was dropping his 'g's' all over the place.

Ahk spoke up at this point, "I believe that you two were meant to be here. It can be no coincidence that you both have the name of Mau, have amulet bearing the Eye of Ra and be drawn to this museum."

Larry ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, "Ahk is right, it's not that simple… Your sister looks like a miniature who… Died decades ago at the museum."

"Maureen. She was my girlfriend." Jedediah had finally pulled himself together enough to speak.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess our comin' here is too much to be coincidental."

Sacagawea spoke up, "She is unharmed by the impact with the wall. It appears that she is suffering from a lack of sleep and malnutrition. The chase and the hitting the wall took a lot out of her."

To Skye's surprise Larry patted him on the shoulder. "I'll go see what I can do about that." The night guard left them alone with the museum inhabitants.

He didn't know if he should be mentioning it but he did anyway, "The Eye of Ra isn't the only magic item my sister has on her… There is a bracelet on her left arm that seems irremovable and it enchanted the lead thug who is lookin' for us. It has words Latin on the surface so we don't really know what it says, only that it mentions 'Venus' in the transcription. Oh, and it's best not to touch it or you'll be enchanted."

Teddy held his hand out to the bench the two miniature leaders were standing on. "Octavius could you…?"

"Translate the text? Of course, my liege." He stepped up on the open hand and was taken over to Mau's prone form on another nearby bench. Sac rolled up the sleeve of the woman's left arm.

" _This a gift of Venus. Thus greet the wearer with love._ " Octavius spoke the words with reverence. There was silence as they considered the words. Larry returned at this point with Hot Pockets and blankets.

"I've been thinking and you two should come home with me at the end of my shift. At least until we can figure out what is going on with you two."

"Larry, I am afraid I may know the reason. Mau is as you may know the Egyptian word for cat. What you may not know is that the mau was associated with many gods and goddesses. Ra took the form of a mau to battle evil. The goddesses Bastet and Sekhmet are associated with the mau and Eye of Ra. Bastet a guardian of Lower Eygpt, the royal family and protector of Ra. Sekhmet also protected my family and leads us in warfare. We even believed that a giant cat looks down from the sky up the earth. And what do we have here? Two people with the name Mau Skye Menzies. Clearly they have been sent as guardians to assist our guardian."

A soft voice spoke up, "To be fair our mother was not thinking clearly at this time." Mau was awake and sitting up next to Sacagawea. "I was supposed to be May and my brother Skye."

Teddy spoke up with a gently, "Young lady, it does not exclude the possibility of divine intervention."

Mau and Skye looked thoughtful as the each took the offered food from Larry. Taking a bite Mau considered this Teddy's words.

"I believe I heard you say I resemble someone who died. Is there a way to certain that either myself or my brother are possibly reincarnations of people from your museum?"

"Both of you?" Ahk blinked at them.

"My centurion Florus was killed along with Jedediah's girlfriend. Skye might be him… Possibly."

Skye swallowed the last of the Hot Pocket a bit tensely. "Okay. Let's do it. Might as well know the truth."

Ahk sighed and thought, "It is possible since both were subject to the power of my tablet. I might be able to temporarily draw out their previous incarnations. I shall retrieve the tablet." Ahkmenrah left for his exhibit.

"I don't know guys. I don't know if this is such a good idea." Larry was clearly not liking the idea of messing with someone's soul.

Mau nodded, "It's not a great idea but we need to be certain we belong here."

Ahkmenrah returned with the tablet in his hands. Teddy took Octavius back to the bench next to Jedediah. Mau and Skye looked at each other than shrunk down, flying over and landing on the bench facing the Roman general the railroad foreman. Ahk began to chant aloud in his native tongue. Slowly the table the siblings glowed, their eyes became distant for a moment as the spell took effect over them. Ahkmenrah finished and the two closed their eyes and opened them.

"JEDEDIAH!" A voice shouted as arms were flung around him in a crushing hug. Skye's arms to exact.

Meanwhile his sister Mau gave Octavius a salute only to stop and stare at herself.

"General Octavius, I apologize. I seem to a woman and out of uniform."

Larry face palmed, letting out an audible sigh, "Clearly reincarnation isn't so straight forward as you thought."

"Florus…?"

Mau/Florus looked at Octavius like it should have been obvious. "Sir?"

"You… Your…"

"I remember dying, sir. I'm just puzzled as to what has happened to me and…" Looking over at Skye/ Maureen who was talking softly to Jedediah as he stood there awkwardly in his tight embrace, "…the Western woman."

Octavius looked to Mau/ Florus and to hi-her left arm, took hold of it and held it up to so she could see the bracelet. "The gods have brought you back to us. Venus has brought you back as a woman, as a gift to Rome!"

Larry could see this could be trouble. "Hey, it's too soon to know that. The gift might be the bracelet!"

Octavius looked as though he didn't agree but he didn't argue the point.

Mau and Skye glowed for a moment, the spell fading as they returned to normal. As soon as that happened Skye let go of Jed backing away quickly, blushing furiously. Mau was standing staring at Octavius realizing what it meant. "Oh, boy."

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

The museum inhabitants returned to their places as the sun was about to rise. Larry opened his top pocket looking down at Mau and Skye who were hiding with their backpacks, shrunk down of course.

"I'll see if there is an opening at the museum so at least one of you can be here officially. Shh! McPhee is coming!"

Larry quickly opened the door for the museum curator who looked peeved.

"It's about time you stopped daydreaming and opened the doors." Stomping off, and then suddenly turning to face Larry again. "Oh, the board has decided to look for a temporary second night guard. For the holidays you see. To keep all those grubby, chocolate covered hands off the exhibits and for a few seasonal exhibits coming up."

Larry grinned at Dr. McPhee, "I have no doubt you'll find the right person in no time."

Larry just knew he had a future night guard in his pocket. It clearly was destiny.

 **The End**

)*()(*( NATM )*()*(

*Magna is sitting on Mystery Voice who is still taped to the couch*

Magna: Feel free to leave a comment. All flames will be used to make s'mores.


	10. Chapter 9

**To EgyptianAngel** : Sorry I forgot to tell you! The Disney movie I was referring to was _Freaky Friday_ made in 1976 and remade in 2003. I haven't seen to newer version yet but I plan too. Personally I think it should be remade again. The idea of switching body unintentionally or on purpose to make for a great movie if done right, like with spies and a few half-witted heroes. One of the heroes should be a martial artist in the wrong body.

Magna: The following story was inspired by what my mom accidentally last night. I was to say the least inspired.

Mystery Voice: Man, talk about accidental evil. Muhaha!

Magna: You've been dating Kahmunrah haven't you?

Mystery Voice: No… He bought me coffee.

Magna: On with the story while I plan an intervention.

WARNING: Doppelganger death

Universe: Doppelgänger universe

Doppelgangers: Ahkmenrah/ Benjamin, Attila/ Chang, Teddy/ George, Sacagawea/ Jenna, Octavius/ Augustus, Jedediah / Jedburgh

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

 **Closer**

After the incidents of running into the night guards' son, they had seen him with Nicky once, they had decided to make the time for a retreat together away from the city. The group needed to talk and relax somewhere they wouldn't run into anyone who would spark what they called "The Compulsion" in any of the group. Hopefully, so a month later they had arranged a retreat to a good size lodge outside of a small town.

It was all arranged; everyone brought food just to be safe. Everyone was to bring their own essentials to last for three days away from civilization. What they weren't prepared for was the person renting the property waiting for them at the front door.

A short woman with long red hair wrung her hands worriedly, "I'm sorry. I can't rent you the property. There has been a change of circumstances."

Teddy was astonished, "Dear lady we should have been informed if you could no longer accommodate us." The others audibly grumbled from behind him with bags of food in their arms.

The woman was clearly trying not to panic as she kept shifting her eyes away from them and towards the setting sun. "If you don't leave the property an hour before sunset I'll call the police. I suggest you leave the area now."

She made to leave but Jed decided he had to have his say about her ultimatum.

"Why in tarnation…?"

"LEAVE NOW!" She hurried to her car, driving away at such speed that all that could be seen of her when she left was a cloud of dust.

"Let's go to town and find a hotel. We can return to New York in the morning." Jenna was already returning to the car she and George shared.

The others sighed or grumbled and followed her lead.

Benjamin had a bad feeling. Like there was something foul in the air.

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

In town they had found that the only two hotels in town had been permanently closed for the last few days. And the town's folk basically repeated threats of police action in the form of a curfew. For the last week everyone in town had to be indoors an hour before sunset.

Puzzled the group gathered in the largest vehicle which was Attila's van he used for work and personal use.

"It is strange that a town have boarding that they wish for no one to use and shut down before sunset." Octavius was squeezed between Teddy and Ahk in the back seats.

Ahk was annoyed but shrugged anyway. "We have no choice. We must leave or be arrested."

"Let's risk it. I darn sure ain't going to let them do this without explanation. The woman didn't warn us or refund the money!"

"Jed…"

"No, we deserve the truth!"

Jenna sighed, "You will not get the truth. You will get a jail cell instead. We can return and demand our money with an explanation tomorrow. It is suspicious however we won't learn anything if we're arrested."

"…Okay…"

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

The group was headed back to New York after a few minutes discussion. Everyone got back into their car own car except Jed who after a discussion with Attila joined him in his van instead of joining Octavius in the car they were renting with Benjamin. They were on the road back for about thirty minutes when Ahk became worried.

"Do you not find it odd that Jed who usually wants to drive chose to be Attila's passenger?"

Octavius shrugged, "Perhaps he was too agitated to drive safely."

"Yes, but then he could have still ridden with us. And he would have rather have driven whether he could drive safely or not."

"True but I cannot…"

Suddenly Attila's van shot ahead, did a U-turn and drove back towards the town well over the speed limit.

Ahk swore as he turned around with the others following suit at the legal speed.

"The fools will be arrested!"

It was already sunset when they caught up. Attila's van was parked just outside the town to the side of one of the closed hotels. They parked by the van, getting out they ran up looking for either Jed or Attila. Neither was found in or by the van, because just before sunset they had snuck around the back of the hotel, where Jenna found them.

"Back here!"

The others ran to where she was and shocked to see her kneeling by the two men who sprawled out on the ground as though they had just suddenly collapsed.

Jenna was checking the two over before she shook her head sadly, "They are dead."

There was a shocked silence before Octavius feels to his knees by Jed and Ahk knelt sadly down by Attila. Teddy did as Ahk and placed his hand on Ahk's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm afraid their lack of restraint is their undoing. But I suggest we take them and leave before what befell them happens to us."

"It won't."

A young man, a teenager was leaning casually against the back of the hotel like nothing was wrong.

Octavius stood and talked slowly, looking as though he might attack, "Did you kill them?"

"No, the curse plaguing the town did. If your outside exactly when the sunsets you die. After sunset nothing happens, it's okay to roam. Not that it lasts. Anyone who dies comes back to life at sunrise. It's been happening for days now."

The whole group was silent. So that was why they were asked to leave. To hide the town curse from outsiders, to prevent outsiders causing trouble.

Octavius collapsed and hugged Jed's temporarily lifeless body. "You're going to be okay in the morning. Both you and Attila will be okay."

Teddy, "Uh, thank you young man…"

"Names Bobby, not that it matters cause you need to leave before you're arrested."

Ahk stood, "We will and we will come back to help with the curse."

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

They were sitting in the back of Attila's van in a back alley of New York waiting when the sun rose. As Bobby had said both men came back to life suddenly. Gasping for and talking wildly and incoherently.

"Dream... Museum… Cowboy diorama…" Jed talking wide eye rambling on and on, "Octavius… You… Roman diorama! The night guard is Larry Daley!"

 **To be Continued…**

Magna: Yes, we all may have heard someone who may have said, "It's dead… I mean its dark outside." True you can say that if nothing is going on but saying that reminded me of zombies or a curse. As you can figure out they either had an out of body experience or their souls temporarily retreated to back to their other selves. You can decide that for yourselves.

Mystery Voice: Where was the point of the warning of their not permanently dead?

Magna: I'm just being considerate.

Mystery Voice: Whatever.


	11. Chapter 10

Magna: I'm on tumblr now under the same name, magnaesquire, there are pictures of Mau and Skye. I used an avatar maker and added some text. I might use it again cause avatar makers are fun.

Universe: Doppelgänger universe

 **When We Met**

It was love at first sight.

Benjamin also known as "Ahk" stared into those brilliant eyes.

Ahk saw eyes that shined intelligence, curiosity and joy.

Ahk and he gazed at each other as Ahk took him into his arms in a loving embrace.

He was going to be the best pet parent to Rexy ever. He was going to take the little white terrier home, away from the animal shelter and never look back.

 **The End**

Mystery Voice: You tease! I thought it was Larry! Get her my clone army!

*Magna runs away from an army of slap-happy Dexter clones*


	12. Chapter 11

Magna: I know I've been posting like crazy but it's been one of those weeks. And of course I'm crazy.

Universe: Doppelgänger universe (Cause someday Skye and Mau will been seen by or meet a Doppelganger)

. . . . . . . .

 **Mau** (In a past life was **Florus** , a Roman soldier under General Octavius)

Age: 28

Gender: Female ( **Florus** was male, yes the name is a male Roman name that means "flower")

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: Blonde

 **Skye** (In a past life was **Maureen** , a woman from the Wild West diorama and Jed's girlfriend at the time.)

Age: 28

Gender: Male

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: Light brown

 **Mau** and **Skye** look much alike except in hair color and general shape. Mau carries an Egyptian amulet that allows them to both shrink and fly for a limited time. It may have other unknown powers. Mau also wears a bracelet with a Latin transcription.

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

 **Twin Mix**

Skye never thought he would be chosen as the second night guard. Mau after had been a Roman soldier in her past life, she was perfect for the job. Heck, she had shrunk down and hidden on her person a Japanese katana and a sling shot. And that outfit she put together for night time scavenging back when they were homeless screamed former-roman-wannabe-ninja. Especially with the black cloak she included with it that she clearly didn't need and made her overheat.

But that wasn't the important issue now. It had been over a week since he started learning from Larry and the museum inhabitants his duties. Since then he began to see clearly that Mau, Octavius and Jed had got it all wrong. The important issue was they had it backwards. Skye needed to fix this before the issue got out of hand so he talked to Larry.

"Mr. Daley…"

"Just Larry will do" Giving Skye a grin.

"Larry, I need to take some time to talk to Mau the leaders of the West and Rome. And I need to talk to them out of uniform…"

"Because…?"

"Because it will get in the way of what I have to say. It's vital they hear me as Skye and as Maureen. Not Larry Daley's night guard side-kick."

"I'm-I'm not a superhero… Okay. Just be back in uniform an hour before sun rise."

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

It had taken a few minutes but Skye managed to get Mau, Jedediah and Octavius alone in a building in the Roman diorama. Skye was now wearing a white shirt with a lace up top and blue jeans. All three sat at table in a corner waiting for Skye to say something as he fidgeted with the laces on his shirt. Fighting the urge to run away rather than tell them what he believed he stood his ground and spoke.

"The first day we met we've over looked somethin' important. Both Mau and myself are connected by the tablets magic. That is why the amulet works for both of us even though Mau is one wearin' it."

Octavius huffed, "I fail to see a point to your speech so far."

Action, he needed to take action to make the point. If he was right than it would work. It would show them the truth.

"Mau, come here and show me the bracelet."

Mau shrugged just as puzzled as the rest, rolling up the sleeve of her shirt holding out the bracelet. As soon as it was visible Mau slapped his hand over the Latin inscribed jewelry.

"NO!"

The bracelet glowed with its enchantment and suddenly unlatched from Mau's arm. It flipped around like it was alive and latched onto Skye's arm. Everyone stared at Skye's arm.

"But how… You were Maureen. It don't make a lick of sense that it was meant for ya." Jed clearly conflicted.

"Ahkmenrah meant to only temporarily restore memories of our past lives but since then we've been remembering bit by bit and I've been noticing some things as well."

Skye would start with Jedediah, for both their sakes.

"When I was Maureen you promised me many things but those promises were nullified when I died as Maureen. Even before then it was clear our relationship was fallin' apart. You were enemies but you kept going on about Octavius. It was clear that you are drawn to people who strong and brave as yourself. You were drawin' away from me every day until I died. I wasn't what you wanted in a... Life partner."

Mau sighed, "I see where this is going. My arguments with Octavius for the past week have shown I'm not ideal for a Roman general's girlfriend. I don't think we've even kissed."

"It was prevented when I suggested you let your hair grow out." Octavius clearly didn't understand.

"What do you expect of an independent, modern woman who in a past life was a Roman soldier?"

"That he or she should listen to his or her general."

"I'm a woman now. Technically you're not my general anymore because I'm not allowed to be a soldier, because I'm a woman. Rome may have changed a lot but women are still repressed, have no voice in the senate and are not allowed in the army!"

"But that is the sorta thin' that perhaps would be more ideal for Jedediah… Someone independent, strong and brave enough to tell off a Roman general."

Jedediah was uncharacteristically quiet as Skye spoke. He seemed to mildly shocked and deep in thought at the same time.

"And the truth is… It was my fault that in our past lives we died."

The two leaders looked even more shocked as he spoke.

"Skye, no…!"

"They should know the truth. Gus didn't grab us and lock us out. I followed Florus while he was doin' a recon of the museum. I saw Gus leave the door open to do somethin'. I snuck to the door, Florus followed me and we both were locked out. Gus saw us a few hours later just before sunrise tryin' to keep warm on the front door step. He got you two so you could watch us die. But I was the one who led us to our deaths."

"Maureen…" Tears were forming as Jedediah listened.

"That's why I'm the gift and a night guard. To make up for what I did to you both, because in this life as a man who was a woman in a past life I'm more ideal for Octavius in the present. As a man I am now I need someone to make me strong and as the woman I was I feel I can submit to you as well. Not out of guilt, but because I feel it when I look at you, that I would gladly submit to you and you alone."

Mau snuck over during this speech to Jedediah and whispered. "I think maybe we should leave for the West, might as well find out if my brother is right about us."

Octavius was too preoccupied with Skye as he stood up from where he was seated and approached. There was a deadly seriousness about the Roman general that made Skye feel small. Smoldering brown eyes were looking into his blue, Skye for a moment feared he might be attacked. Instead Octavius wrapped an arm around his waist, Skye felt like he was burning up inside.

They didn't notice Jedediah being silently dragged away from the room by Mau.

"I think I shall have to put your claim to the test." Octavius took off his helmet with one hand while pulling Skye closer with the other. Tossing the helmet to the side he cupped the back of Skye's head and pulled him into a kiss. Every breath Skye took burned as he returned the kiss, arms automatically wrapping around his armored back. Octavius' intensity as he kissed was so much that if Skye didn't break it off now he couldn't be sure what would happen next.

After a minute or so he managed to pull away a bit.

"H-how does m-m-my claim stand, General?" Octavius hadn't stopped but had continued to kissing Skye's jawline.

"Validated." Did he have to say that into his neck as he continued with the kisses?

"O-o-ocatavius! As much as I would love to continue I promised Larry to be back in uniform by sunrise."

Octavius stepped away and gazed at Skye with smile.

"I must let you return to your duties, my liege." Bowing he left the room as though he hadn't just kissed him breathless.

"Well that escalated quickly."

 **The End**

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

Magna: I must seem cruel but Jedediah and Mau will have a chapter to themselves. I'm thinking the next one with doppelgangers will be just Ahk, Teddy and Sacagawea as they tackle a small town curse that causes temporary death. Maybe even one about Kahmunrah and his double Mr. Richards the math teacher.


	13. Chapter 12

Magna: Just finishing off where I left off with the last story.

Mystery Voice: Come on… They were both from the same dioramas! Why switch on them. They both would be getting a girl. Okay, Skye is a guy but he used to be a girl!

Magna: Both of Skye and Mau are neutral gender because their currently the opposite gender to their past lives. But if you want to think of them both as girls that's okay too.

Universe: Doppelgänger universe (I'm trying to decide if I want ignore NATM3 so they can be together longer or incorporate it in which case they might end up with the doppelgangers of Jed and Octavius or both versions.)

 **Twin Mix Part 2**

Mau led Jedediah through the hidden tunnel to Wild West diorama because he was clearly too distressed to return on his own. She tried to ignore the stares she received as she guided Jed to sit on the edge of his diorama. Sitting down next to him she tried to think of a way fix the problem her brother had just caused.

"Skye is right you know. I really thought because I used to be Florus that Octavius and I were suited. Back when I was Florus we did occasionally flirt with each other. I really thought it was unlikely you and I would be together because when I was Florus and our dioramas were at war I used to sneak up on you spank you with the flat of my sword. Only if you weren't fighting the general at the time of course."

Jed's head snapped up wide eyed, "That was you?!"

"Yes, that was me. Oh, remember when the legion found a chocolate bar under the bench. You came to ask for some, it was before war broke out between our dioramas, Octavius refused to hand any over. You persisted, tried to convince him…"

"You…"

"I took my hand covered in melted chocolate and planted it I the middle of your face…"

Jedediah looked flabbergasted and a bit angry.

"Ya made me look like an idiot!"

"Come on… You've had the last laugh. Karma got me! I reincarnate and come back a woman. I know it's messed up that I look like Maureen and Skye is Maureen but you got the last laugh."

Jed was quiet again. Looking away from her, sullenly, Jed looked about one bad comment way from tears. Mau fished around in her pocket pulled out chocolate bar, unwrapping it she waved it in front of his face.

"I'm sorry. I did stuff like that back then because I liked you. If I didn't I would have been using the sharp side of my sword."

"We were at war and you were spankin' me cause you liked me?!"

"You were always blushing and flustered just before the anger hit. I found it rather attractive. That was why I always tried to run away afterwards instead of fighting. I really didn't want to hurt you. Most of the others did want to hurt you, a few wanted to have cut to bits but I really liked you."

Jedediah took the chocolate bar she had offered him. Taking a large bit from the shrunk down candy he considered what Mau said.

"Just because of who were in the past doesn't mean it can go back to the way it was. Memory tends to glorify the past and who we are changes. If I was purely a modern woman I'm sure Octavius would treat me like a modern woman but I'm not. When Maureen and I, Florus, had died the memories of what we were like would have been exaggerated in the minds of our loved ones."

"Your sayin' I'm tryin' to catch hold of somethin' that wasn't there."

"I believe Skye already said that in Rome."

Jed sighed bowing his slightly, "He was right. Mine and Maureen's relationship was fallen apart at the end. Her death just made me forget that fact."

Wrapping an arm around Jed, Mau rubbed his shoulder gently but firmly.

"I know it's too early and you are upset so until you're sure if want a relationship with me we can be just friends until then. If you want we can try when you feel like it. If not just say so and we can just be friends. Or if you want I'll just leave you alone all together."

"Thanks… I don't think I want…"

"That's okay." Jed didn't notice the teasing tone in her voice. "After all there plenty of attractive men in the museum who probably very lonely, like Larry. Larry is sort of cute."

"Gigantor?!" Jed snorted. "You can't possibly like him!"

"Maybe… I'll tell you what. If after a month you haven't made up your mind about me I'll ask out Larry."

"Wait just a darn minute…!" Jedediah was cut off by Mau kissing his cheek.

"You have a month to decide." Mau got up and walked away. Jed stood chasing after her. He quickly blocked her way.

"I'll give it a try! There's gonna be a party this weekend when Nicky visits. We could go together. It could be a date." Jed had turned shy as he hurriedly spouted the suggestion, looking away slowly as he spoke.

"It's date then." Suddenly grabbing Jed by the front of his vest and kissing him roughly. After all she had been a Roman soldier in a past life, Romans like a good invasion. So she took his possession of his lips. He of course replied in kind, just about bending her over backwards in enthusiasm. She had just knocked his Stetson off when they were interrupted by the other cowboys whistling, hooting and cheering. Separating they glared at their audience.

"Who woulda thought he'd get Maureen back after she died!"

"An' as one of them giants, giants that can shrink to our size."

Mau drew herself up and swore quietly in Latin, she whispered to Jed, "I will see you tomorrow, Jedediah. Don't forget our date. I want to see if a cowboy can tame a Roman." She turned and stalked off trying to ignore the cowboys watching her leave.

Jed really needed to tell his men who Mau and Skye really were…

 **The End**

Mystery Voice: Maus' last line sounds so Jed/Octy!

Magna: I doubt Octavius would say that to Jed.

*Mystery Voice sulks*


	14. Chapter 13

EgyptianAngel: I know it's confusing but I'm trying to write the doppelganger stories a little differently. In most stories the doppelganger versions only exist or are never mentioned. Also the doppelgangers don't know they are doubles. In this case I've decided that they should know just to do it a little differently.

Universe: Doppelgänger universe

 **Return to the Town of the Temporarily Dead**

Ever since Jed had been dead for a night he had ranted of the dream he had of the museum folk. He claimed that were other versions of them in the American Museum of Natural History. That was why they couldn't approach the night guard he claimed was called 'Larry' and the museum.

Attila it was hard to say because he spoke very little English and none of them understood more than a few words. But he seemed to be saying the same thing. At least they thought he had said 'Larry' in his thick accented English.

Ahk had decided that he would go back, to confirm his friends claims and to break the strange curse. He had convinced Teddy and Sacagawea to come as well a few days after they had left the cursed town. They agreed, not that they were thrilled that Ahk was going to expose himself to the curse even if it was the only way to know the truth.

That was how they came to be parked a mile away from the town waiting.

"Ahk my boy… Are you sure that you wish to do this? If your plan goes wrong we may lose you." Teddy sat with them at a rest stop; he was beside Sacagawea stroking her hand comfortingly. She may put up a strong front but she was still disturbed about their friends "deaths" a few days earlier.

"Yes, Teddy. If we are to understand the compulsion that draws us together then someone must make a leap of faith. To understand why we exist this way and why we are not whole as a group."

Sac sighed, "We do not wish to lose you. Ahk, I feel as though you are my spirit brother and fear for you doing this."

Ahk was always touched by the couples' feelings for him. "If what we saw holds true than I shall be fine. Just remember to come and place me in the car before you go to investigate the area."

The couple kept up their pleas even when they were on the road and just outside the town. When the sun was about to set Ahk left the car to the sound of their trying to change his mind. He marched on foot through the forest behind the hotel they had found Jed and Attila. When he reach the hotel he sat down and waited for the curse to come for him.

)*()*( NATM)*()*(

Sacagawea and Teddy quietly drove up and recovered Ahk. Placing him in the back seat they drove back to the outer limits of the little town and parked the car in a deep dark part of the forest. Teddy and Sac checked Ahk over solemnly, hoping he was right. Making sure he was comfortable, even if he unable to appreciate the gesture as he was currently.

"Since we cannot talk to the towns' folk I suggest we walk around the parameter of the town looking for anything that looks suspicious." Sacagawea stated her plan of action after they locked the car.

"My dear, I believe that may be the best plan we have for now until know more."

So they did walked together carefully searching and avoiding the town and the locals as they searched. In three hours they had walked around the town twice and saw nothing to suggest where the origin of the curse had come from or if it was even nearby.

Teddy had turned to his girlfriend to discuss venturing closer to the town when he stepped on a piece of forest debris with an audible crunch. He might had thought nothing of it except for the feeling like something cold and vile was trying to crawl up his leg. Teddy jumped back staring down at the broken piece of bark.

"Teddy, what is wrong?"

"I think I found it."

Carefully using a stick to turn over the one foot by two foot piece of broken bark, as he did it completely broke in half. On the other side Egyptian hieroglyphics glowed an unhealthy shade of blackish-pink. The symbols sparked wildly, flickering as it struggled to maintain the curse.

They both stepped back alarmed the moment they saw the strange dark energies. For a moment they were alarmed, then Sacagawea bent down, picked up and a good sized rock. She stepped forward and calmly dropped it on the cursed bark. The remaining bark shattered and the dark energies having no hold any more dissipated.

Teddy finally recovered as he admired Sacs' bravery in the face of the unknown. "Well done. If that was all to the curse then our friend should have awoken in the car when the curse was broken."

"Let's return then."

They did and as they thought Ahk was alive and awake. When they approached the car he ran to greet them. "You have broken the curse!"

Sac and Teddy hugged Ahk, "Yes, and did you see what Jed saw?"

"Yes, he was right. I think know enough to understand what it going on. I shall explain to you and others when we see them again tomorrow back in New York. Let us return to the city."

So they did return that night. But not before they shoved a note through a mail slot telling the towns' folk that the curse was over and where to find the cursed bark.

At last curse was over.

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

"The experiment was so promising. But, ah, the tablet probably would have been too powerful to let the curse work if I had used it on their little museum."

Kahmunrah was disappointed that such a brilliant idea failed in the experimental run. He had hoped that if the curse held to try it on those who defeated him at the Smithsonian. He had no idea who broke the curse but he was sure it was just an accident. Whoever it was probably wouldn't have known to look for the curse there or that it was a curse.

Oh, well. There were other ideas, other plans to try out from the underworld. Soon, soon he would destroy them all.

 **The End**

Mystery Voice: It's obvious it had to be him.

Magna: I'm sure there are other villains out there who would do that. Feel free to comment. All flames will be used to roast Kahmunrah.


	15. Chapter 14

Magna: This story is based on a dream I had last night. When I woke I just had to type it up. I know it's dark but I just had too. I promise the next one with these characters will be romantic or fluff. I'm think something with dancing.

Universe: Doppelgänger universe

WARNING: Major character (doppelganger) death, OC character death, suicide

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

 **In Between**

When: June 21, 1970

Where: A private estate somewhere in New York state

The young man who had finished exercising one of the horses watched as a woman his own age with blond curls ran for the tree line with guards and private nurses chasing after.

It had to be her, the lady of the house who had delusional beliefs that she was being held hostage or was a human sacrifice. Supposedly she even had a name for this guy, Kahmunrah. Clearly she watched those old mummy movies with Boris Karloff too many times.

Shaking his head deep down he hoped she would get better soon. Jed returned to the newspaper he borrowed off one the stable boys.

 _New Miniatures_

 _The curator for the American Museum of natural history today announced that this month there will be added new diorama of ancient Rome in a few days' time in an attempt to spark an interest in history. In two years from now they intend to add a Wild West diorama right next to it._

Jed didn't finish the article.

He didn't because it reminded him of the dreams. Everyone who worked here at the Thomas Estate had dreams about living past lives. Probably the reason every few years some of the staff was replaced. Jed himself had dreams he was railroad foreman working on the transcontinental railroad and possibly the unofficial sheriff. It was crazy really.

Except…

He could have sworn the woman running past was in his dream.

As the nurses dragged Mrs. Thomas back to main house she struggled and screamed.

"I'm not Mrs. Thomas! My name is Flora Maureen Johnson! I'm being held hostage!"

Everyone in or by the stables tried to act like they didn't hear her pleas for help.

He froze at her cries, remembering the dream woman, hearing her name. "Maureen…"

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

They sat Maureen down in the secluded room in front of a woman in a plain grey business suit.

"It is pointless running away, there are guards everywhere and the rest of the staff think your 'Mrs. Thomas' so they won't listen. None of the women we've brought here have escaped in all the years we have been doing this."

Maureen shook with anger and fear in her seat, "Why? Why are you doing this?"

"I am a servant of Kahmunrah, an ancient pharaoh who is now dead and intends to return to the world of the living as its master. So every few years we sacrifice a young woman to build up the energies for bring him back from the dead. We say she has been sent away to a private hospital and when we return for the next sacrifice all the staff not in on the secret are replaced."

After this speech Maureen pulled herself together, trying to keep calm she looked up into her captor's eyes.

"Why even bother coming back?!"

"No need to be stressed. It shall be over in a few days. Why return? This estate was specially established for the sacrifice by our priests. Not far from here is a small temple set-up just for the sacrifice. You, Maureen, are the last one needed to bring back Kahmunrah."

During the explanation she pulled out a wooden box and opened it. Revealing an elaborate dagger covered in tiny hieroglyphics.

"Special isn't it? It's just for the sacrifice. When our master returns your death shall be remembered for years, the last one who brought back a Kahmunrah. Maybe there will be even a statue."

"You're going to kill me and your all giddy over a statue?! You're insane!" Maureen ran for the door but was caught by her guards.

"Take her back to her room, this time keep a guard on her bedroom door even if she is sleeping."

As Maureen was dragged away no one noticed the shadow outside that moved from the window.

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

It was about five in the morning when Maureen noticed a strange noise coming from the floor. She pulled herself up on the bed and stared at the floor as the floorboards gently, slowly shifted. Maureen stepped of the bed, put on a pair of slippers and knelt by the floorboards. Gripping one that one that seemed the most loose she pulled it up and came face to face to young man with dirty blond hair. A face she had seen in her dreams since she was brought to the Thomas Estate.

"Jedediah…" She breathed out as he continued to push and pry at the ancient floorboards, the wood being so old in some places it was crumbling at the edges. The young man stopped and looked up her through the floor.

"Ya had the dreams too? Maureen…" He started back up on making hole in the floor bigger.

"Yes, I saw you working on railroad. Is that why…?"

"Yeah, I remembered so I followed and I heard your conversation with those nuts. I'm gonna get ya out of here and we'll go to the big city. These people probably told the same lie to the police here so we need to go to someone higher. If we have to we'll disappear, I don't know how but we will."

One more floorboard came up but the hole was still too small.

"So other than the railroad dreams have you had others, Jed?"

"Just bits here and there I don't recognize, mostly it's the old west. You?"

"For me it's the old west and ancient Rome. I find them so contrary though. In Rome I'm a man named Florus, a roman soldier under a General Octavius and in the Wild West I'm Maureen, a woman. I feel that she could have been as strong as Florus but she wasn't."

The last floorboard came up, "Explains why ya name is Flora Maureen. I'll help you down, you'll have to crawl when you get down here."

So they crawled under the floor out a hole behind some trashcans by the kitchen.

"Do you have a weapon?" They looked around for signs of any guards, there was one twenty yards away pacing.

Something shiny was pulled out of Jed's back pocket. It was the sacrificial dagger, Maureen wanted to laugh.

"Can't do the deed without their stupid, magical knife."

As soon as the guard turned away they ran across the gap in the early morning light to another building. Staying low and to the shadows they ran, hid and snuck for ten minutes until all that was left was a large open field. Unfortunately the whole estate for a few yards from the farthest building was open fields or road. They had little choice since all vehicles and horses were locked up at night by the guards.

Jedediah and Flora Maureen took each other's hands. They waited for, looked for signs of any guards and ran. They ran hard and long, seeing no signs of anyone chasing them or guards at the edge of the estate boundary. They reached a hill that led up to the main road that marked the end of the estate. They let go of each other's hands and climbed. They just reached the top when shots rang out a distance behind them.

"We gotta…" Jed stopped and started to fall back down the hill. Maureen caught him and laid him down on the gravel beside the road. Blood was spreading from a spot on the right side of his chest. Blood was oozing from his mouth. Jedediah's eyes began to glaze over as he began to die.

Maureen looked back, the servants of Kahmunrah would be there in a few seconds. Once they did Maureen would be killed in a day or two anyway. So she took the dagger from the ground beside Jed and drove the blade into her side. Pulling it out quickly she threw it at some bushes before her strength would start to fail her.

"No…" Jed's voice was faint. She kissed him and laid down on top of him as her life began to fade.

"Shh… I was never going to be able escape. I see that now. But I'm not going to let them win even if it means dying so can't carry out their accursed ceremony. Even if I die again I won't let Kahmunrah win…" After that she felt his breathing cease, soon afterwards as the servants of Kahmunrah came up the hill she was gone as well.

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

In the void between the underworld and the land of the living the part of her soul that was Maureen and the part that was Florus were split from each other.

A few days later Florus woke the Ancient Rome diorama of the American Museum of Natural History.

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

The following Sunday there was a story in the newspaper about a cult being caught trying to dump the bodies of young man and woman in a nearby river. All the followers were either caught or had been killed in a shootout with police.

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

July 1st, 1972

They waited a few days before the Fourth of July to finally reveal the Wild West diorama. During the day people flocked to see the miniatures, some even dressed as cowboys or cowgirls. The enthusiasm for the new diorama didn't fade as the museum closed for the night.

And in the night the miniatures woke for the first time with no memory of any life in between now and the old west. If only they knew…

 **The End**

)*()*( NATM)*()*(

Mystery Voice: Do you often dream of being your own OC character being held prisoner as human sacrifice and dying with a character from your favorite show or movie?

Magna: No, I only dreamed of being my own OC character this one time. Usually I'm by myself trying to escape and I don't usually die in them. Just run around like crazy.

Mystery Voice: I think escape dreams are better with company.

Magna: Yeah, and I also had an escape dream last night before that one with the miniatures in an office building. But I don't think I'll make that a story.

Mystery Voice: Two escape dreams with NATM characters in one night?! Why couldn't I have been there?!

Magna: I think you were the woman in the business suit. Maybe…


	16. Chapter 15

Mystery Voice: Wow, your actually going to do something fun for once.

Magna: *rolls her eyes* They're supposed be in a relationship. Things happen in a relationship.

Mystery Voice: Wow, a partial quote from _Coupling._ You forgot the part about being seen from…

Magna: *slaps a hand over MV's face* No! Jed already is going there and done that on the angles bit.

 **Warning:** This story is sexually suggestive at points.

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

 **That Saturday…**

 _ **32 minutes after sunset**_

Where were the "girls"?

True Skye is a guy but he was a girl in a previous life.

Not that that was the point. The point was Octavius and Jed had been at the party for over twenty minutes without seeing either of them amongst the miniatures or the giants.

"After pressurin' me to date her she doesn't even…"

"I wouldn't say pressure. I just can't wait forever." Both men spun around and stared.

Mau was wearing a black vest without a shirt, a denim skirt and a pair of black tennis shoes. Skye on the other hand had gone Roman, wearing a plain white tunic and sandals.

"Sorry we were late. I had to ask Larry if I could be out of uniform for a while…" Skye was cut off as he explained by Mau. "We met Nicky finally! We had to tell him over and over we can't shrink him down. With setting up for the party and changing our clothes we were really late."

"The wait is worth seeing the effort you made for our first date, my liege." Octavius already had taken Skye's hands in his own and was swaying with the beat of the music playing.

"Octavius, you can skip with the 'my liege' and call me Skye. It might make it easier for us both if you're a little more casual."

"Maybe…" As Octavius started to lead Sky into a slow dance Jed was working up the courage to speak.

"I see you decided to wear a skirt for once." Jed managed to choke out.

Sighing Mau looked at Jed, "Jed, don't worry. Just dance with me for a while or we could sit and share a potato chip." As she spoke she snaked her arms around Jed's neck, leaning forward till they were face to face. "Oh, and I'm just as nervous as you. I'm just faking the confidence to guide you long."

As they began to dance he noticeably relaxed.

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

 _ **8:43 pm**_

They had left the party and were now in the Wild West diorama sitting at a table playing cards in a small building recently added.

"Octy are ya gonna play or aren't ya?"

"I am already playing. I just can't decide on my next move. And sometimes I find that nick name annoying."

Mau and Skye looked at each other placing their cards on the table they both announced simultaneously, "We fold."

Both men blinked, clearly they missed something.

Octavius cleared his throat and asked, "Are you sure?"

Both Skye and Mau turned to him, looking the general in the eye they spoke at the same time in deep, breathy voice.

"Yes, Octy Baby."

"Come on, no teasin'!"

"Yes, Jed." Echoing each other, Jed felt something rubbing against both his legs at the same time.

"Ya not playin' fair!"

A few minutes later Jed and Octavius found themselves trying to play cards with someone in their lap.

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

 _ **11 pm**_

When Skye had to change back into his night guard uniform Octavius decided to extend the date by riding in his pocket and giving him a tour of the museum. Mau followed in their wake with Jed on her shoulder using the tassels on the top of her vest to hold on for the ride. Jed had loosened up a lot over the night and was now enjoying the ride and the view.

Mau had stopped to look up at the whale in the Ocean Life exhibit when a mischievous thought crossed Jed's mind. He pretended to lean to far forward and let go of the tassels. As planned Jed fell forward and down the front of Mau's vest.

Mau let out a surprised squeak of alarm and looked down the front of her vest.

"Jed!"

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

 _ **12: 05 am**_

"Did you or did you not choose to fall down your dates vest?"

"Yes. I'm guilty."

"I know and I forgive you. But now you must be punished. Put on the blind fold!"

"It's not fair! I'm already in my own stocks in my own diorama!"

"Proceed with the sentence."

All three began to toss whatever pillows or cushions they could find around the museum at Jed as he was held in place by the stocks.

"Oof! Hey! I thought you forgave me!"

"I do, this is just extra."

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

 _ **3:22 am**_

Octavius and Skye were in the back of the blue and red sports car used to play fetch with Rexy making out. At least that was what they hoped was going on in the back seat. Neither Jed nor Mau dared looked to see as they looked on from a distance.

"So much for a ride in the car, at this rate Octavius and Skye will have had slept together before the week is out." Mau prophesied.

"More like tomorrow if not tonight! The car is already rockin' with what their doin' already."

"Nah, Larry will notice Skye isn't patrolling the museum before it gets that far. Anyway we should move on rather than stare."

"Did ya bring the motorcycle that you had the first day ya came back to the museum? We could take a ride around the museum."

Larry's voice broke into the moment causing everyone to stop moving. "Skye?"

"As predicted the night guard has come."

"Let's leave them to explain."

"Let us ride." So she took it out, resized the model motorcycle and rode off with Jed leaving Octavius and Skye to deal with Larry.

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

 _ **4:15 am**_

Sleeping on a folded fleece blanket on the bench in the hall of miniatures Mau rested against Jed's shoulder. Jedediah was enjoying the warmth of another person other than friend, well a friend with privileges, but that was just when they needed the release and support. This was hopefully going to be much more than a "friends with privileges" relationship.

A few minutes later Skye returned with his right held out flat, lowered it to the blanket and let the sleepy general step off. Once on the blanket he flopped down, taking his helmet off and laid back onto the soft surface. Shrinking down Skye knelt by Octavius, ignoring Jed's teasing comments as he bent down over the general.

"I have to go help Larry prepare for sunrise. Have a good morning, Octy Baby…" Leaning over barely conscious man he kissed him gently.

 **The End**

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

Mystery Voice: Octy Baby? Really?

Magna: It was an obvious pet name and inspired by NATM3.

Mystery Voice: Oh… You mean that user name 'octodaddy'. Hehehe… It fits alright.


	17. Chapter 16

**To Do List of Evil**

Except for Kahmunrahs' viewing portal the underworld was always very boring. Outside of that all he had to do was plot and plan and work on his various 'to do' lists. He had a 'to do' list for everything he planned for his return to the land of the living. Right now he was revising the first list which he hadn't updated since being flung through his own gate.

1\. Come up with a plan for destroying Larry Daley the night guard and his friends before carrying out his plan to return to the world of the living.

2\. If plans to destroy Larry Daley and his friends fail before he returns to the land of the living kill them when he returns. Maybe make that a part of the evil plan.

Note: After the tablet revives Larry Daley he might throw him outside just before sunrise or torture him for fun.

3\. If the little cowboy survives make him a special cage so he can keep him as a pet. May keep a number of other miniatures as pets.

Note: May or may no kill the little roman. Definitely take his armor, sword and maybe one of his hands. Use the sword as a tooth pick.

4\. Anyone who helped in defeating his previous plans will be executed. Maybe tied to the statue outside of their museum to await sunrise with Larry Daley.

5\. Have a one of those comfortable thrones they call a 'La-Z-Boy' installed after having the giant globe ripped out of the lobby.

6\. Torture a few exhibits and start on his list of potential wives.

Note: Might include a few men. Consider a spell for enlarging miniatures for this purpose.

7\. Turn museum staff into personal slaves.

Note: Dr. McPhee might make a good jester.

Pondering the list he decided he might have to revise the list again another day. Right now he was thinking about that little cowboy again. Right now in the world of the living it was morning, daytime in fact, so he would be in his frozen state either aware of the world around him or dreaming. Perhaps a reminder that he would never escape Kahmunrah even if he was in the underworld was in order.

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

In the dream world a figure sat alone on the floor in the museum, full size, holding a blue and red RC car in his hands. Sand was seeping from the edges of the walls ceilings creating piles of sand all across the empty museum. The lone figure wearing the attire of a cowboy was bent over so their face couldn't be seen, few strands of blond hair could be seen at the right angle as Kahmunrah entered the dream world he created for his little pet.

"Ah, little cowboy. You thought you had escaped me at the Smithsonian but you are wrong and soon I shall return to the world of the living! Be aware your friends shall feel the wrath of Kahmunrah once more!"

"I think... You have the wrong mental address. Why am I dressed like Jed?" The person looked up and he realized he was looking at a woman with blond hair shorter and paler than Jed's and blue eyes as well.

"Who are you?! I was supposed to be in the little cowboy's dreams!"

"My name is Mau and I don't care for you threatening my boyfriend and his friends."

"Mau? Seriously, your name is Mau? Your name is the name is my people word for cat and a divine creature in my own culture?"

She nodded.

He grinned at her, taking a step forward, "It must be a sign from the gods of my future victory."

Face palming she sighed, "I wish people would stop saying that."

"I won't and I shan't because I shall return to claim what is rightfully mine..." Kahmunrah slowly faded away with the dream as she woke.

Standing she left the guest room she shared with her brother and found Larry in the living room preparing the first meal of the day.

"Hey, Larry, who is Kahmunrah?"

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

As Kahmunrah returned to the underworld a feeling that he had met the woman somewhere before began to form, a distant memory of someone he thought was beyond his grasp. He would remember who was eventually.

 **The End**

Mystery Voice: Cue dramatic music. Duh da da...

Magna: *shrugs* Call me a drama queen. I'm just having fun.


	18. Chapter 17

Mystery Voice: Ahk's clothes, that dance style, I can see what you mean…

Magna: It's a fairly obvious idea.

Note: There is a possible hint of Ahk/ Larry. But I'm not saying. I know I mentioned in a previous story that the twins are staying with Larry but that is temporary till they find they find an apartment of their own.

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

 **Dancin' For You**

It had only been a few day since Mau dreamed of Kahmunrah and already museum inhabitants were cueing up to instruct Skye and Mau in some way that might be helpful. Those who reluctant before to instruct a woman on fighting were putting aside their feelings on the issue of teaching Mau, she may have been a soldier in her past life but that was another life.

Now what had been Larry teach what he knew of fighting once a week was now several exhibits, plus Larry offering an hour of instruction from Monday to Friday. Added to that was instruction from Ahkmenrah on using the Amulet to cast spells and testing the limits of its link to the twins, Skye could cast spells without it but they weren't as strong as a spell cast by Mau who had the Amulet.

It was Wednesday and already they had their nightly combat instruction, this time from Attila and were now finishing off an hour of practicing basic healing spells.

"I think tomorrow we shall work more on your pronunciation. It is not bad but is lacking the right emphasis at the right points." Ahk rose from the couch in one of the small, disused offices that were found around the museum. This one was being used as storage for spare furniture.

Stretching Sky walked to the door, "Thanks as usual for the lesson Ahk. Sis, c'ya at 2 am for the first video."

"Video?" Ahk was curious and of course didn't want to be left out of anything new.

Being that Skye had left the room Mau answered, "I found at a thrift store a few used videos on belly dancing. It's a good form of exercise and will help us work on our flexibility, also it might be fun. You should see the outfits men and women wear for it. It's a short top or vest like you wear and a pair of harem pants."

"The clothing for this dance I heard was similar to my own royal attire."

"Also as you may know…" Mau took a few steps closer and whispered. "It is considered rather exotic dance form."

After that she winked and left Ahk alone to ponder what she just said.

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

Being that one of the largest open spaces available was in the lobby and there was a computer there they chose to start their first try at belly dancing in the lobby. Mau and Skye were already changed into clothes that were close to appropriate for belly dancing. Harem pants were easy, both being royal blue with stripes, the top wasn't. Mau managed to find a woman's denim vest that buttoned but Skye had to make due with a shiny, silver t-shirt with the bottom and the sleeves hacked off.

And much to their surprise Ahk had decided to join them. Skye noticed this when he finished turning the computer monitor around the face the front of the lobby and put on the DVD. Ahk had removed his crown, cloak and the large golden collar since they would get in the way.

"Let's start then…"

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

 _ **Friday**_

It had gone so well the first day that all three of them were continuing on to where they had left off Wednesday morning. This time though they had to practice while trying to ignore an audience sitting on benches nearby or on Rexy's rocky pedestal.

Those on Rexy's perch were mostly miniatures and Larry who were trying to watch and comment silently without them hearing.

"Boy, they don't seem to be able to do much."

"I believe that it is only their second video lesson, Jed."

"Shh… Guys, come on, give them a chance to practice in peace."

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

 _ **A month later…**_

They were improving and the audience remained, now it was down to a few people. Three of which sat on Rexy's rock regularly to watch.

"I begin to see why this form of dance is so challenging."

"Challengin' my eye! I can do that! I just bend back and twi- Ow!"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Gigantor."

"Then why not get up, Jedediah?"

Sigh.

"You can't, can you?"

There was silence as Jed just laid there flat on his back with his arms crossed.

"My liege, I believe Jedediah has put his back out."

"OKAY! I out my BACK OUT! So please someone help me sit up so I can finish watchin' the show."

"I think I better take you back to your diorama."

"NO!"

"If you don't want to go back get up before I pick you up." Jed of course just laid there as he was picked up.

"No fair…"

"There is always next time."

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

 _ **Two weeks later…**_

They had gotten a lot better and now mostly their audience was Jed, Octavius and Larry as they were close to finishing the last set of videos. Mostly it was them quietly admiring the technique. At least that was what they said if asked. None of them had to ask who they were watching specifically. Each man knew who they had in mind as they watched the sinuous dance.

"Do you think if we ask they would do a private performance?"

"Octy, we're datin' the two of them. I think its wish that can be granted."

The two miniatures turned and looked up at Larry. After a moment he noticed he was being watched, blushing he stood and left.

"I have to go check on the Vikings. They've been grumpy today." Also he needed to leave before he incriminated himself, which he hadn't realized was too late by a month.

 **The End**

Mystery Voice: Now that you wrote that write something with Kah doing something to them. Something nasty, cruel and lingering.

Magna: You're dating Kahmunrah, aren't you?

Mystery Voice: No… I'm not evil enough.

Magna: Some how I doubt that. So what do think, RAF WWII or fighter pilot WWI?

Mystery Voice: For what?

Magna: Octavius' own "In Between"? It's not like he'll remember.

Mystery Voice: Either I suppose... What about...

Magna: Okay, okay those stories first.


	19. Chapter 18

**Lost and Found**

They stood outside a closet just before sunrise.

"This is very important and frankly I wish it occurred to me to search here when I first started."

Larry opened the closet door and pulled out a large cardboard box. "Folks, this is the lost and found box. Anything that isn't valuable is placed in this box. It's also very important to search this box for anything that might cause trouble when the tablet brings everything to life."

The twins looked over the edge. Skye lifted a coat dubiously, looking it over.

"I searched it yesterday and from the looks of it nothing has been added in the meantime so we can move on to locking the Hall of African Mammals." Skye shrugged dropping the coat into the box, no one noticed the plastic bag that fell out of the arm of the coat that had been added that day as the box was shoved back into the closet and the door shut.

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

It had been a few hours past sunset when Attila and his men noticed the sound of tiny voices crying from behind a door. Hear this he thought of the tiny people and fearing they were trapped opened the door. As soon as he did a flock of twenty, tiny, plastic cupids swarmed the group. The tiny terrors screamed and fired arrows at the Huns who swatted at the pests. The swarm of course moved of quickly to avoid injury.

The Huns tried valiantly to follow the cupids flew up and away up the stairs. On the way they fired their tiny arrows at anyone they came across. The swarm split up into three groups and flew in three separate directions.

The first swarm headed for the sound of two voices.

"Ahk, I was talking to dad and he said might let play a game of kick ball tonight so I was wondering if you would join my team?"

"Of course, Nicky, I would be glad to be included in this 'kick ball' gam-" Ahk immediately saw the flying archers, stepping up to shield Nick he took off his cape and threw it in the air over the cupids. Effectively trapping them in the material they and the cloak fell to the floor in a writhing mass.

"What are those things? They were about to attack us." Ahk stayed back from the trapped cupids.

"Their cupids, they shoot people with arrows that make people fall in love. But those probably would have just put out an eye! Awesome!"

"Something that 'would put out an eye' is not awesome. If they are dangerous you must get Larry so that may deal with them."

"Right!" Nicky nodded and ran off in search of his dad.

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

The second swarm had in fact found Larry first with Skye, Teddy and Sacagawea. They had been discussing the set up for the Halloween party when one shot at Teddy eliciting a cry of surprise at the sudden pain. He pulled a tiny arrow from his left ear and the entire group stared.

About then seven cupids bombarded the group. The full sized humans yelped and swatted at the cupids. Larry and Skye knocked a few from the air while Sacagawea actually caught some with her hands from the air and put them in a leather pouch she had on her. Teddy used his hat to catch two of the tiny terrors. By the time they had stuffed them all into the pouch as well Nicky had found them.

"Dad, me and Ahk were almost attacked by cupids!"

"Argh! Someone must have lost them during the daytime without them being found. Great, nothing like chubby, flying, snipers to make the night more interesting. But are there more flying around?"

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

There in fact more, they were attacking the hall of miniatures. Mostly the Wild West because their guns didn't work, they had given up an attack on Rome and the Mayans when the group retaliated. The inhabitants of the Wild West diorama were hiding behind the train and any other structure as the other dioramas in the room tried to hit the little archers with darts or arrows.

Octavius groaned, "These hellions are clearly not the deities they appear to be otherwise we would not be hiding."

Peaking around the front of the train an arrow just about missed Jed's head by a hairs width, Mau having pulled him back a second before, "Deities? Boy, they're a bunch of psychos with wings! Those buzzards have already injured two of my people."

"My men seem unable to hit them. We must go for help."

"Gigantor?"

Mau was flat against the train next to Jed, "If this wasn't an emergency I would laugh at the fact you make Larry sound like something from a Japanese monster movie. Yes, Octavius is right. We need Larry. If were to try to return to my normal size I'm more likely to injured first and in here I'm more likely to crush everyone. We need to reach the tunnels, if we do you can go for Larry and I can return to my normal size."

They took all took a deep breath, "The tunnel it is then. The closest is the one under the trading post. I am wearing armor so I shall cover the rear." Octavius drew his sword, Jed and Mau stood away from the train, getting ready to run.

"When I say go, we go." Silence followed as more arrows rained down. Cupids began to venture into the diorama. "GO!"

"I found more here!" The sound of Larry's shout brought a cheer as he came forward. The creatures that had menaced them tried to fly away but Larry caught them same way Ahk did with the cloak he borrowed from the young pharaoh. He had just caught them as they fired at the group, five little arrows narrowly missing Jedediah and Octavius. One scratched Maus' arm but that was about it for injuries.

Who knew found items could be such a pain.

 **The End**

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

Mystery Voice: So did Kahmunrah do it?

Magna: Maybe... Maybe it's bad luck and they got a bunch of little, flying psychos. Might write an alternate version where the arrows are magic and one without the twins.


	20. Chapter 19

Mystery Voice: Wow, Kah gets his own story!

Magna: Of course he does. He's the bad guy, bad guys need to have their own stories.

Universe: Doppelgänger universe

WARNING: Mention of suicide

 **Mr. Kah Richards**

The portal showed on its' surface a human who looked just like Kahmunrah. Not that he was much like him anymore. Kahmunrah found that syphoning off the dark energies caused by his negative thoughts and emotions made a great power source for spells he worked on, as a result the math teacher who had been once just as evil as Kahmunrah was now docile.

"It's really too bad he is such a good source of power. I could have used my doubles help taking over the world. Not that he still isn't useful in other ways…"

Like placing that practice curse on that little town, just take over his doppelgangers' body and have it do his dirty work.

Also his other self was useful on keeping an eye on the museum and their doubles. Up till now he didn't even know doppelgangers existed and now that he did he was very tempted to have some fun.

His double also had a brother named Ahk. He so wanted to kill him. However he still needed his double so he just caused him trouble. Taking the last bottle of water from the fridge, knocking over his favorite radio, "accidently" kicking his dog Rexy and many other horrible things that seemed to be unintentional that were in fact malicious.

Once a week he would take his doppelgangers' body for a stroll to a certain restaurant and watch the owners. The human doubles of the little Roman and Cowboy. Looking at the human versions he was tempted in two different ways. On the other hand he wanted to murder Octavius on the other hand he wanted to have his way with Jed.

Already he had tried to slip something in the drink of the double he hated so much. It was doomed to failure because he spilled the drink when a drunken patron crashed into the table. It was so unfair that he could not just kill him and take the other.

After a while his human double was becoming trouble as he noticed more and more what was happening. Mr. Richards knew that something was taking over his body and making him do horrible things. Kahmunrah had to stop him on more than one occasion from trying to find the truth or seeking help.

Draining off his dark side had its problems. It made his human double to nice to enjoy being evil.

It finally came to ahead when it became too much and Mr. Richards had tried to kill himself. Kahmunrah took over the man's body when he felt there was something wrong.

"Really, you can't get rid of me so easily. I need you, or rather your body, for my plans."

On the other side he could hear whimpering and crying. He really had drained away a lot from his double.

"Who are you? Please let me go! I don't want to hurt anyone. Please stop…"

Kahmunrah sighed, "I am another you, another you who died thousands of years ago. You cannot get rid me because I am you. And I will do as I wish with your body when and where I want. I won't allow you to kill yourself. We are together forever, until I get what I want."

"W-what do you want?"

"Revenge and the world under the power of me, Pharaoh Kahmunrah!"

Mr. Richards dropped the knife and wept for evil he would be forced to commit.

 **The End**

Magna: Mr. Richards is a Kahmunrah double and yet I feel sorry for him.

Mystery Voice: You just want to do something weird with the bad guy.

Magna: Again you miss the point.


	21. Chapter 20

Universe: Doppelgänger universe

 **A Knight in Fuzzy Armor**

He cringed on the inside at the fluffy white and grey hoodie.

He had to wear it though if only to please his mother for the one visit he was allowed at the hospital each week. Teddy was gentleman after all; if he had to bare the pain and embarrassment of wearing the abomination then we would for his mothers' sake. Taking a deep breath, squaring his shoulders Teddy turned and headed out into world.

As he walked from his apartment to catch a cab Teddy tried to ignore the stares and occasional rude comment. He was forced to walk further down the road to find one, but alas that one too was about to taken by someone. He couldn't help but stop and stare, for it was her. The Native American woman he helped a week earlier when her bag ripped out. After all his hoping and praying for a second chance here it was on a silver platter.

Running for the cab, hoping to catch her before she was gone he barely noticed the man approaching her. The man being the cad he was roughly pushed her out of the way, swearing at the lady in the most offensive way about how the cab was his. The cabbie got out and told him otherwise just as Teddy arrived to help the lady to her feet.

"It's your fault ya damned bi-" The uncouth cad had turned abruptly to throw a punch at the woman when Teddy caught his fist while at the same time the lady kicked him in the knee using Teddy to help her stay balanced. Ah, a woman of beauty, grace and strength. He wanted to tell him off for trying to hit a woman but he was too taken with the woman next to him.

The unknown attacker limped away in alarm seeing he couldn't win against the pair. Teddy was more than glad to forget the man so he turned to the native beauty. Ignoring the crowd of people who cheered them on for standing up to a menace he managed to overcome his shyness, "Are you alright, my dear?"

"Yes, I do not think I am hurt. A bruise or two but otherwise I am okay. Thank you for helping me with that coward." She was straightening out her dress self-consciously as she spoke, "I would hope to see you again, to thank you for your aid. My name is Jenna, my friends call me Sacagawea."

"No need for thanks! That doesn't mean…" Teddy tried to pull himself through his bout of shyness. "…I wouldn't want to see you again. My name is Teddy and would be honored to see you again just for the sake of seeing you again."

"I would too my fuzzy warrior." Smiling shyly ran her hand over the fuzzy hoodie Teddy forgot he was wearing. He knew he would treasure the fashion disaster because today was the day he became her knight in fuzzy armor.

 **The End**

Magna: The titled was inspired by the fact there was an actor named Fuzzy Knight.

Mystery Voice: It was a Mae West film you saw him in the other night.

Magna: Gave me another idea too. I formed a posse. Get her!

*a group of fan fiction character tie up MV and drag her away*


	22. Chapter 21

Mystery Voice: Hasn't died before?

Magna: No, this doesn't count because his death was described in _Magic is Complicated 2_. You can't count the same death twice.

WARNING: Major character death, relates to the story _Magic is Complicated 2_

Universe: Does a past life count as a doppelganger story? *shrugs*

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

 **When We Met: 1865**

Of all the stupid things to do when a sudden cold snap hit was sprain his ankle. At least he hoped it was sprained. Jedediah had been making his way to own little one room cabin a distance from the railroad with firewood when he stepped onto what seemed to be solid ground when the ground gave way, turning into a small hole at his heel. Jed fell to his right side hard, the firewood scattering around him. He was only twenty yards from his front door when the accident happened and now he realized he may have to crawl back empty handed.

As fate would have it though a stranger saw what happened from a distance and steered their cart his way, so rather than slow crawl Jed had found himself taking a short ride in the bed of a horse drawn cart close as possible to his own front door. A stranger whose face was covered with a bandana and hair was hidden under another under their brown Stetson; he hoped it was to keep out the cold, helped Jedediah into his home to the makeshift bed he had made from crates and a mattress he bought off someone. Gently the stranger helped move the injured right leg onto the bed which wasn't easy with him twitching and yowling in pain with each movement.

"I'll be back in a minute." Turning the stranger left, returning a short while later with the firewood in hand. A few minutes later there was a fire going and the stranger came back to Jed, removing the hat and bandanas as they went. He hadn't really expected a woman with long hair paler than his own or eyes about as blue, "You're lucky I was headed this way because of the cold snap catching me by surprise."

"Today is full of surprises… Pretending to be a man, Ma'am?"

"No, just trying to get as far away from my family as I can. I'm Maureen Rogers, no that is not my real name but I have no use for my old one."

"Jedediah Smith, no relation to the explorer. Lots of people escapin' to the west it seems, my parents died. Ran out west to avoid bein' handed over to an orphanage. Not much better off."

"Better being free then being sold to some rich man as a play thing." Maureen sat down next to him on the bed. "Jedediah, I know we just met but would you be so kind as to let me stay for the night. I'll help you in exchange and I have enough food to last for a while, enough to share."

"Tis a more than a fair trade, after tonight I should be able to fair on my own." They shook hands on it.

"But keep in mind that doesn't mean I'll sleep with you."

"I knew it was too good to be true." He of course was only half joking.

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

The next day they were snowed in, for miles there was nothing but a snow covered valley.

"It looks like ya stuck here for a while."

"So it seems."

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

It had been a week, no one was able to work on the railroad and none of the men dared to venture to Jed's cabin to see how he fared, which was better than a week ago. He could get around better and relations had improved considerably. All the better that they had no visitors because he was enjoying the warmth of his current bunk mate after a night of passion and waking to even more of it. Jed wasn't delusional, he knew Maureen was leaving once it warmed up enough to leave. Until then he could enjoy the company and hope she would return someday.

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

A few days later she was dressed to go out into the cold.

"I should come with ya." Limping as he followed Maureen around the cabin as she picked up a rifle.

"We need to food. Even if all I can get is a squirrel just to make the food last a little longer and I can't do that with someone that can barely walk." Taking a bag with a box of ammo as she headed towards the door, the limping man not far behind.

"Please, don't…" The door was open and slammed shut before he could finish.

For hours afterwards he feared she wouldn't return. That she would get lost or freeze to death. All Jed could do was sit by the fire and wait, patience wasn't his strong point. So when Maureen did return he was close to shouting, he would have if she hadn't held up three dead rabbits.

"I told you I would come back."

"I guess ya did. Just don't take so long again."

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

The snow was melting and she was packing up to leave. At least outwardly she was but on the inside her heart just wasn't in it. Maureen kept looking back to Jedediahs' cabin. The man himself was pacing agitatedly in the cabin and occasionally outside of the cabin. He had been inside when he heard the scream.

Grabbing his guns he limped to the door at high speed, throwing it open he found a sight that made his blood turn to lava. One of his workers had his arms wrapped around Maureen's waist, before she seemed so strong but now she was unable to put up much of a struggle against the man trying to kiss her. Jed pointed a gun in the air and let off a shot.

"Tom, ya better back away or lose your good for nothin' ears first."

"Aw, Jed but…" A shot put a hole in the melting snow close to his feet, the man was gone faster than Jed could aim. He was too busy making sure Tom was leaving to notice that Maureen was running to him till he had turned to check on her.

"Careful! My guns might go off! Mmm-" Maureen lips were crushed into his own, Jed only managed to hold his guns in a way that they wouldn't accidently go off, nearly dropped them before she pulled out of the kiss panting. "Jed, I don't want to leave."

"After that mangy animal groped ya?!"

"When he did all I could think about was you. It's not because you saved me but because I feared for a moment you wouldn't want me if he…"

"Stop talkin' crazy woman and come back inside."

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

 **1866**

"Jedediah, you had to die now when we needed you?"

Maureen sat next Jed's body by herself on the back of her own horse drawn cart. Holding the lifeless hand, trying to ignore the wound from the debris thrown by the explosion that ended his life before she could even tell him. "Jed, you're going to be a father and you didn't even get to know. And now without you I may not be able to raise him on my own."

Maureen placed the hand back over his chest and scooted out of the cart.

"I'll leave here and take your name. Give him your name. I may have to find him a family to raise our child but hopefully he won't be left lacking the way we did in life. If we should be meet in heaven though I don't think I would have the heart to tell you that you had a son. It would break your heart to know you died without knowing him."

It was for the best that way in heaven, hell or another life.

 **The End**

Mystery Voice: It's bad enough Octy didn't get to have one of these sad stories then you make me cry.

Magna: Wow, I guess you are slightly human.

Mystery Voice: And I'm 10% human, 20% corn chips, 35% plastic troll, 30% nuts and bolts and 5% Honmei choco. Of course I can cry!

Magna: That is truly disturbing…


	23. Chapter 22

Warning: It hits the fan. No violence. Not that any is needed…

 **The Possession of Ahk**

If he was going to make the coming battle easier he had to poison the waters a bit and he had enough material to make it hurt. Because one he was going to possess dear little brother and two he finally recognized her. After using the viewing portal to dig through the past he could really poison relations. Kahmunrah wished someone would invent a device for recording images from the viewing portal sometimes.

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

"And now I shall teach you the one informational spell I know. The spell is basic but powerful enough to see the truth in most cases, it does not seem to work on my tablet but it is more powerful. So who shall I use the spell on?" Ahk was surprisingly cheerful at the opportunity to teach Mau and Skye Egyptian magic. A few exhibits that weren't too spooked watched nearby. The miniatures perched on a bench close to Teddy and Sacagawea just in case.

Mau stepped forward as a volunteer and sighed. "If I'm going to use magic on someone else I should have an idea what happens to them."

"I assure you it does no harm. The only reason I do not use it is to respect others privacy. And now…" Ahkmenrah held the tablet up while speaking the spell, Mau didn't feel any different and there was no visible sign of the spell other than the tablet glowing. Then she noticed Ahk's eyes glowing every once and while. So only the spell caster could see or hear what they saw.

After the spell came to an end, the tablet and Ahkmenrah returning to normal, at least the tablet returned to normal. The young pharaoh was giving Mau a penetrating stare that he only gave when he was in full blown, scary pharaoh mode. With that he turned and left the museum café, so no one saw the black orb that struck Ahk and disappeared.

"Hey, wait! What did you see? Did I do something you don't like?" Mau, Skye, Attila, Teddy, Sac, Octavius, Jedediah and a few Neanderthals caught up with Ahkmenrah in the hall way.

"I should have recognized you. But you no longer look as you did back then when you were created."

"Whoa, rain that in King Tut. Are ya sure your info spell was right?" Jedediah may be three inches tall but he wasn't going stand for slander against his woman.

"I have seen all. I have seen who she is and her deception. The amulet was made by Kahmunrah, he fouled up the spell so he could not use it. So he made an artificial woman to use it for him, he called his abomination the 'Bride of Kahmunrah'."

The room had gone silent, even when Larry had entered there was an awkward silence because he had heard more than enough.

"Even after that you have kept up your deceptions. Like that your soul was divided before you awoke in the museum, before you and Skye were one soul." Ahkmenrah was seething in a way that frightened everyone and as he spoke voice started sounding strange.

"Through every life you have deceived all you met with no remorse. In Rome as Florus, the West as Maureen or when you were brought back to life. How many times in those past lives did you get someone killed? Why didn't you tell Jedediah he was father when you first awoke in the museum? Why didn't you tell us the truth when you were reborn as a human?"

Skye broke in, "I don't even remember that! Not in this life or the last."

"Neither did I. You know when we're reborn not all memories come back, even when revived by the tablet." Mau tried to keep her cool though she was alarmed.

"You chose to forget your son." Striding towards Mau he looked upon her like she was something low and debase. As they stared into each other's eyes Ahk's iris changed from brown to a glowing blackish green. It was then that voice broke the tension.

"Your possessed aren't you, Ahk?" Larry slowly approached the two.

"I do not know what you mean."

"Well, your eyes are glowing and voice sounds weird."

"It does NOT!"

Octavius spoke up, "My liege, he just lisped."

As Ahkmenrah backed away Larry slipped his hand under the pharaoh's hands and knocked the tablet from his hands. Catching it he quickly got out of arms reach and handed it to a speechless Teddy.

"Now you give us back our Pharaoh." Sacagawea was already circling Ahk with Attila and the Neanderthals. A voice that wasn't Ahkmenrah's came from his mouth, swearing in Egyptian.

"I didn't even get to hurt someone." Kahmunrah's voice emanated from his brothers body. "Oh, well. There is always next time."

Attila and Sac had just grabbed hold of Ahk when a black orb emerged from his body flew away, vanishing after a while. Ahk gave the black orb a dirty look before it disappeared, "As if I would let you use my body that way, brother."

"Ya still let him babble some harmful nonsense." Jedediah was right; Mau and Skye were too shocked to say anything.

"Unfortunately, he was not lying."

Everyone blinked at Ahk.

"Hey, buddy, are you sure you're not still possessed a little?" Larry really hoped that he was wrong.

"It was the truth but he left out important details. Like that his artificial bride refused to help him. She tried to run away with a foreign prince who was trying to establish a treaty with my parents. When caught he was banished and she had taken poison to escape Kahmunrah." Ahkmenrah was trying to reassure them that Mau and Skye were still their friends.

"And my son?" The cowboy sounded on the verge of tears.

It took a moment for Ahkmenrah to speak, "It's true you had a son with Maureen…"

"Why…"

"We don't remember. I don't remember. How can I know about something I don't remember?"

"HOW CAN YOU FORGET A WHOLE KID?!" Jedediah shouted at them both. "It's bad enough to know I slept with Kahmenrah's creation but you forgot our son? Do you even know what you did with him? What happened to him?"

Mau spoke up softly, "I don't know…"

Kneeling in front of both Jedediah and Octavius, Skye spoke gently, "Neither do I but we could try…"

Jedediah stomped off without talking, Octavius following closely behind giving Skye a dubious glance.

Skye started to cry, Mau just wish she would sink through the floor.

 **The End**

Magna: Are you happy? I let you write and my characters are traumatized.

Mystery Voice: Your partly at fault, you left me an opening the size of a whale.

Magna: I was adding dimension to the characters and OCs always need dimension.


	24. Chapter 23

Warning: Mentions of a possible suicide

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

 **Lost in The Past**

No one can choose how they came into the world.

Mau and Skye couldn't change that in their first life they were a creation of Kahmunrah. They didn't even know that they had been one soul split in an odd way, Mau with Florus' memories and Skye with Maureens' memories. Making it all the harder to deal with the current situation between them and the current museum inhabitants.

It had been three months since they started hanging around at the American Museum of Natural History and it taken all that time for everyone to get used to them. Now they were sitting in a hallway surrounded by awkwardly silent people staring at the two. Teddy and Sacagawea were naturally sympathetic, the couple showed they overcame any fears they had first by making it clear that they knew that the twins weren't evil, "Many a good person may come from a family with vile past. You have to rise past it and make it clear that you are not like him." Teddy advised while Sacagawea hugged a crying Skye a few minutes after the revelation.

Larry to their surprise hugged them both after that, "Hey, I've seen both of you put life and limb at risk to help the people at the museum. An evil person doesn't risk their life trying to lead a lion away from Meriwether Lewis or keep the Neanderthals from chewing on an electrical wire."

As the week went on Attila came to them and gave them both a bone crushing hug to them both saying something they took along the lines of an oath to make sure Kahmunrah suffered. Ahkmenrah was of course apologizing regularly, "Unfortunately the truth would have been forced to the light by Kahmunrah to poison relations further. This way you can work on repairing relations before he strikes again."

Easier said than done with the miniatures, especially with the miniature leaders having suffered the most at Kahmunrah's hands when they last fought his men. It took a whole week before Octavius snuck to them and said that he believed that they no longer had anything to do with Kahmunrah. After all Mau had served under him when she had been Florus and Skye had fought to protect the miniatures from animal exhibits that had gotten free. Skye and Octavius would have to be apart a while until Jed had recovered sufficiently from the upset though.

About a day later Jed and Octavius had gone back to playing fetch with Rexy but he avoided both Mau and Skye when he saw them. The cure Mau could see was finding out what Maureen did with their son. So they asked Ahkmenrah to use more informational and memory magic on Skye, what little Ahk knew anyway. After a while they learned she had named the boy after Jed, Jedediah Zachariah Smith. She hadn't given her son away but had gotten as far as a family farm in Texas where she had given birth. The family overlooked that she had a child out of wedlock because they wanted to share parenthood with her, having no children of their own.

"Now, we'll have to look up the rest." The two person project Mau planned with vigor turned into an eight person project. Larry, Mau, Skye even Nicky helping out during the daytime hours, night time it was Teddy, Sacagawea, Octavius (secretly) and the twins. Octavius was surprisingly good at searching Google, with someone typing for him. Anyone not searching the internet was looking through books or searching the museum archives. What was found was printed up, written down or copied put together in a folder to be given to Jedediah.

"I can't help but notice… That his son is practically identical to our Jed, down to the broken nose." Larry pointed out as Mau formulated a letter to Jedediah she would hide at the back of the folder before she shrunk it down.

Ahkmenrah who was reading one of the books nearby spoke up absent mindedly, "It is not uncommon for a soul to reborn in the family of their last body or the closest available form."

"Great, so he is fuming at us for forgetting his son who may have been one of his own past lives. And he'll probably blame me for the fact that Maureen died when his son was still ten and the family helping raise him changed his last name." Mau fussed with the content of folder briefly before turning back to the letter.

"Once he has calmed down and has become more reasonable I'm sure that he will…" Mau interrupted Sac.

"I doubt it. There is nothing we can do that will take away from his mind that either I or Skye are Kahmunrah's creations. He almost died; Jedediah has reason to fear us. The best I can do is to tell him to move on without me."

Standing she went to a far corner of the Hall of American Mammals and started the letter over.

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

The last thing Jed expected after nearly two weeks was a yellow folder like the giants use shrunk down to his size with the words "Jed's Son" written on the front in large letters sitting on the table in his new cabin. It took a matter of minutes to go through the copies, printouts and handwritten notes. It took him a minute to notice that the picture of his adult son was identical to himself, even down to the broken nose. It couldn't be coincidence his son broke his nose in a similar fashion. It was obvious that his was reborn as his own son. Jed face palmed at the realization he got upset over one of his own past lives. Okay, the Kahmunrah issue was a biggie but the idea he had his son hidden from him was larger issue at the time.

After going over the content several times a letter fell out of the folder after being knocked of the wooden table. Thinking it was something he missed Jed picked it up quickly and unfolded it.

 _Dear Jedediah,_

 _I hope this information is adequate to satisfy your wish to know what happened to your son. After what we have found I'm convinced you were reborn as your son and Ahk confirms that it might be possible. But I know that can't make up for neither of us remembering, at least if Octavius wishes to be with Skye please don't try to keep them apart._

 _All hope for us being together is lost. I can see now that being Kahmunrah's creation or rather creature would be too much for you to forget or forgive. It is for the best you just think of me as the "creature" that you removed rightly from your life. It would bring more harm than good for us to be together. Even if you don't believe me, for what it's worth I do love you. It's for the best though that you clearly don't love me._

 _Love, Mau_

Dang it, which was what made it worse that she, Mau was a creation of Kahmunrah. The one person he hated most in his life was Kahmunrah so it made more conflict when Jed's feelings made themselves known.

"I love you too. I just can't…"

The cowboy slumped his shoulders forward in frustration.

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

The next afternoon Mau and Skye sat across from each other in the small apartment they only just moved into the month before. Both sat at the table solemnly staring down at the table or the mugs of coffee on the table.

"Are you sure?" Concern laced Skye's voice.

"We have to end this. Kahmunrah has interfered in this life and may have in our past lives. We need to free ourselves. We need to make a stand. Sooner or later he will make an appearance. When he does I will do the deed for both of us."

"The cost is too high! Everything we've found that might keep him from coming back… There is a price for such powerful magic. Even if you can combine the magic of the amulet and the tablet you might still be killed."

"What price freedom? This isn't just about us. It's about what he would do if Kahmunrah was remotely successful. People will die even if his victory is limited. This has to come to an end. Just promise me you won't tell the others what I'm going to do. If you did they would try to stop me."

 **The End**

)*()*( NATM )*()*(


	25. Chapter 24

Magna: This story is a continuation of **Museum Mix**.

Mystery Voice: Ooo... Sounds naughty.

Magna: I suppose...

Universe: Any

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

 **Revenge**

Sooner later she would have his revenge on him for his mistake.

Why did he do it? When they had switched bodies he knew if he messed up Gigantor would get back at him. If only Jed had resisted when Octy ended up in Sacagawea's body, he didn't though so he kissed him. He used Larry's body to kiss Octavius who was in Sacagawea's body. Now they were in their own, rightful bodies and he was doomed.

The only reason he wasn't dead was because they didn't want Teddy to know what happened.  
There was no reason to hurt him as well. But he knew she would get him sooner or later. The only thing Jedediah could do was to just get it over with, so one night when Sacagawea was alone he approached her.

"Sacagawea!" She looked down at Jed coolly, not saying a word. "I know ya goin' to get back at sooner or later. So just get over with and I'll take my punishment."

After a moment or two of thought Sacagawea smiled at Jed in a way he found unnerving.

"I shall take up your offer if you do as I say and you can tell no one the truth for a week."

"W-what do I have to do?"

Sac knelt down and whispered to him what she wanted Jed to do, the cowboy paled slightly.

"O-okay."

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

Jedediah stood atop of the bench at the center of the bench of the Hall of Miniatures waiting. Knowing Sacagawea could do worse to him only kept him from backing down.

Larry entered five minutes later, "Is something wrong? One of your men said you needed to talk to me right away."

"There ain't no emergency Gigantor. I just… I needed to say to ya…" Jed stumbled over the words nervously, blushing.

"Yes, Jed?"

"I-I think ya sexy Gigantor." Jed tried to repeat what he thought he heard Sac tell him to say, "The way ya wiggle your butt when you walk is so hot I feel like I could melt." Jed hid his face from Larry hoping Octavius didn't hear him.

"Uh, Jed I don't think it would work out."

"I know!"

"I would end up crushing you and you sometimes annoy me."

"Exactly. I just had to get my off my chest. I know we can never be together. I'll just try to forget how I feel for ya." Turning away Jed tried not to show his embarrassment. His feelings for Gigantor were not romantic! He certain didn't have the 'hots' for the night guard.

Larry gently wrapped a finger around Jed's shoulder. "I promise in future I'll try to remember how you feel so I don't hurt your feelings or spark up any new ones."

Couldn't the night guard just leave him to his embarrassing, fake confession? "Nah, I'll be good. Just give me some space and time. Ya'll see, a week from now I'll be good as new."

"If you're sure…"

"Yeah, just leave me."

"Okay, if were good." Larry left slowly, once he was gone Jed practically ran back towards his diorama.

He would have made it if Octavius hadn't pulled up in a chariot blocking his path. The general stepped down and grabbed his arm.

"I heard you speak to Larry. I cannot let you throw your feelings at one of those giants knowing that I love you."

"I-I never said I loved him."

They stared into each other's eyes seeing the truth beneath the surface. Octavius wrapped his right arm around Jed's waist and placed the left at the side of his face. The cowboy froze as he was pulled forward into a kiss; their lips pushed together, his head tilting to the side after a moment as responded vigorously to the Romans soft lips. Once they needed air they parted, panting, practically supporting each other.

"Do you still find Larry hot?" Octavius asked knowingly.

"I would know what ya was talkin' about if my brain wasn't burnt to a crisp by my new boyfriend."

 **The End**


	26. Chapter 25

Magna: This is a song fic.

Mystery Voice: Only partially a song fic.

Magna: Still worth mentioning. I don't own the rights to Night At the Museum, "Break Me Out" by the Rescues or "Handle With Care" by the Traveling Wilburys.

 **Handle With Care**

The bitterness of January 2010 was punctuated by the knowledge that Mau and Jed were still apart.

He was sullen and she chose to hide from everyone. Jed was seen regularly more often roaming the halls of the museum in the RC car after he and Octavius finished playing fetch with Rexy. Sometimes Octy joined him for those rides and sometimes he didn't, there was only so much consolation a person could take in after almost an entire month. Mau was of course hiding herself away in basket she had only just finished setting up as a small 'love nest' she had planned to show to others that night everything fell apart. The two were fairly miserable after a month wallowing in the pain of separation.

Mau had set the basket up in the seat of a bench placed under the window near wear Columbus stood during the daytime. Anyone who passed could hear a small speaker inside blasting out "Break Me Out" by the Rescues on repeat. Which wasn't loud to larger people but was loud enough for Nicky to tell his dad what the song was, loud enough for Jed follow the noise and pull the toy car up under the bench.

As the song came to an end Jed laid looked up through the wind screen, he spoke softly, "Mau…"

She of course saw the small car pull up long ago. At first she tried to ignore him, than she realized she couldn't. Trying not to peek out the hole/ door in the basket Mau concluded she didn't want to go through with the plan for dealing with Kahmunrah. Maybe… Just maybe if Jed came to her than there was hope he might get over the "Kahmunrah issue" and see her as free of him. If not, than she was nothing more than a creature to him. Not that she blamed him, the lisping maniac had tried to kill him and manhandled him and Jed didn't like…

A thought struck her.

Going to her MP3 player as the song came to an end she quickly changed it to "Handle With Care" by the Traveling Wilburys. As the small, powerful speaker on the player began vibrate with the new song she began to sing along.

 _Been beat-up and battered 'round,_

 _Been sent up, and I've been shot down,_

 _You're the best thing I've ever found,_

 _Handle me with care._

Inside she hoped it showed she was thinking of him, missing Jedediah. Outside Jed had gotten out of the car as soon as he heard the lyrics.

 _Reputations changeable,_

 _Situations tolerable,_

 _Baby, you're adorable,_

 _Handle me with care._

 _I'm so tired of being lonely,_

 _I still have some love to give,_

 _Won't you show me you really care._

The sound of someone climbing to the top of bench could be heard as a boot touched the surface. Music kept playing and Mau tried to keep singing but as the footsteps approached her heart sped up. Fear began to creep up on her, fear that he come only to tell her off.

 _Everybody's got somebody to lean on,_

 _Put your body next to mine and dream on…_

Inside she could see a shadow stop near the door way. He was waiting for the right moment to enter. Mau struggled on with the song.

 _I've been_ _fobbed off, and I've been fooled,_

 _I've been robbed and ridiculed,_

 _In daycare and night schools,_

 _Handle me with care._

 _Been stuck in airports, terrorized,_

 _Sent to meetings, hypnotized,_

 _Overexposed, commercialized,_

 _Handle me with care._

 _Everybody's got somebody to lean on,_

 _Put your body next to mine and dream on…_

 _I've been uptight and made a mess,_

 _But I'll clean it up myself, I guess,_

 _Oh, the sweet smell of success,_

 _Handle me with care._

The song came to an end, at that point Jed appeared in the doorway of the makeshift house made from a basket. Seeing Jedediah so close was too much and she could no longer speak. She tried to compose herself but the best she could do was sag against the wall looking at him. It took them a few minutes before anyone could speak.

"Uh, nice to see ya, Mau." Trying to find anything to say.

"It's nice to you too, Jed."

"Good. I just thought I w-" One second he was looking at a fearful and hesitant woman, the next she ran forward and threw him to the floor, throwing herself over him. After that was a blur as an object struck the basket causing it to bow inwards and fall off the bench tumbling. That was what he thought just before something struck him from the side and the world turned black.

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

When Jed woke next the world was a tangle of shadows and light. Sitting up he just about fell back down in pain, his head throbbing. Wincing he looked around trying to remember and his eyes fell on a figure curled up by the wall. Crawling over on his hands and knees he turned Mau over, she groaned.

"I thought I… Covered all… The sharp bits…" The comment was puzzling until Jed saw the blood. On the left side was a wound that had been made by a piece of basket sticking out.

Jed pulled off his bandana and pressed into the wound. "Just hold on a bit." There was so much blood, he feared it might be too late as her eyes began to dull and tried to close. "Ya need to stay with me, Mau. Common, this is small, no biggie. Nah, not by a long shot."

It seemed like help wouldn't arrive in time when it happened. A soft glow radiated from under the black star on the front of the white T-shirt she was wearing. Golden light lit up the picture on the front, it was the amulet. It had activated as Mau eyes closed, unable to resist the darkness pulling her down a light had came keep her in the world of the living.

"Oh, god! Is anyone in there? Mau? Jed?" The voice of the night guard could be heard mixed with grunts.

"We're in here, Gigantor! Mau is hurt. I'll try and bring her out." Shouting through the walls of the basket to the outside world, Jed tried to stand again this time trying to carry the weight of a person in his arms. Making his way to the door that was partly down towards the floor, reaching it he stopped and placed her on the floor. The door was too close to the floor so he pushed her through and crawled out after. Once outside he was faced by crowd of museum inhabitants who were holding their breath as they waited for signs of life.

Larry scooped them up in his hands and carried them out of the room, the soft, worried grunts of the Neanderthals who followed could be heard . "Jed, are you okay? Apparently one of the Neanderthals either lost their grip on their club or threw it at the basket."

"My head hurts a might. Don't know about Mau, that amulet of hers started a glowin' after she passed out. I think it's tryin' to heal her cause shes close to dyin'."

"WHAT?!" Larry was broken up at the idea that someone had almost died.

"Look…" Pointing to the wound, Larry stopped walking to look closer. Just as Jedediah said, the wound was slowly vanishing. Watching Larry reconsidered what he was going to do with them.

"I'm going to take you two to the Roman diorama. They are better setup to care for the injured and your own doctor can come across if needed."

"Take us there then."

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

A doctor was looking to his eyes, feeling around Jedediah's skull. Taking note of any sign of pain.

"You have a minor concussion, son. With a little rest you should be fine."

"Yes, but what about her?!" His patience was wearing thin with the doctors from both dioramas.

"I've looked her over and so have the Roman docs and we all think she's improving quickly. That magic necklace of hers seems ta be doing the job. You should see them Romans standing around watching the glow and wounds heal."

"I would if ya let me move my head enough to look." The frustration clear on Jed's face.

"You can move your head and get up now. Just promise me to rest after your done with your visiting."

"I promise." Sighing Jed pushed himself up and pushed passed the doctors standing around Mau. The wound was just a red mark that was close to vanishing, but Mau was alarmingly pale. So it was surprising when her eyes opened and a moan left her mouth. Jed pushed aside protesting spectators and took her hand.

"Can ya hear me?"

"Jed?"

"Yeah."

"Where am I?"

"Rome. Gigantor decided you would rest better hear as the amulet healed you."

"Healed me?"

"Yeah, gave me quite a scare. I thought for a moment ya left us…"

"You did?"

"Yes, I-I made a mistake before. I forgot the unwritten rules of the west. One of which is that a person's past should be left alone cause what they do today is what counts. What ya were in a past life don't count today, what ya did is what counts."

"Does that mean…?"

"I want us to forget this last month, forget what Common Ramen said."

Mau snickered, "I have to remember that if he comes back."

"And ya can repair that basket of yours."

"That was supposed to be for all four of us, together or in pairs." She squeezed his hand, winking.

"Oh, I see. Well…" He stopped when she started kissing his knuckles; the sensation was just too much. "When can I see ya there?"

"Soon…"

 **The End**

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

Mystery Voice: Aren't guys suppose to kiss a girls hand?

Magna: Mau used to be a man in a previous life and a Roman ta boot. Of course she'll kiss a mans hand!


	27. Chapter 26

Mystery Voice: Life is complicated and then you get billed.

Magna: And I still pay every day I know you…

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

 **Magic is Complicated 3**

Days had passed since the accident and Mau was still restricted to light activity and rest.

She was still allowed to shrink down as long as she was with a miniature, her brother or in a safe diorama. Giving Jedediah the opportunity to readjust and to make up for the month a part from Mau, they just had to find ways keep occupied.

The most amusement they had the first night came from the guilt ridden Neanderthals. They kept trying to make up for the accident by giving them anything they thought was pretty. A shiny candy wrapper, a quarter, a fob watch they stole from a wax figure of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle on temporary display, Larry's keys with the man himself close behind, and various other objects that they had to throw out or return. After all the chaos the Neanderthals decided they were even with the injured parties and so the night ended with more quietly then it started.

Night two was Mau sitting in the lobby on a bench watching Octavius and Jed play fetch. Followed by Octavius and Jed leading various exhibits on a high speed chase as they escape from victims of their latest pranks, the pranks ended when Larry used the remote to force the RC to come his way. All he had to do was scoop it up before the car got too far and pop the batteries out. Naturally the two were grounded for the rest of the night and the next.

Four nights later Mau and Skye were practicing Egyptian spells again. The twins and the two miniature leader were seated cross-legged on the ground, with two shrunken down pitchers and some plastic cups.

"Blast! It must be the darn pronunciation! No matter how many times I try it just doesn't work." Skye complained.

"I ain't sorry. First time I've seen a piece of paper grow wings and fly off."

"My love, you have just found many other useful ways to cast the spell." You could always count on Octavius to try and butter up the person he was dating.

With a sigh Mau reversed the spell from the plastic cup of water in the center. "Try again…" Skye did, taking a strip of paper Mau dipped it in the plastic cup and the paper turned from white to an ever changing rainbow of colors. "I guess we're ready if we want to hold a psychedelic, gay rights parade in the museum."

The piece of paper found itself being passed back and forth between Jedediah and Octavius until it was ripped in two breaking the spell on it.

The third attempt passed and this time nothing happened to the strip of paper.

The fourth time it came out the paper lit up like a light, floating in the air.

"Yes, I managed to make a new spell! If I can remember it I'll be covered for the next power outage." After they enjoyed a few minutes of pushing the paper around in the air Skye undid the spell.

"I think ya earned a break, huh? Let's have that tea that tis' rapidly warmin'." The cowboy was probably just eager to move on to something else.

Conceding Mau served everyone a cup of tea and for a moment they drank in silence.

"Oh! I have to go back on duty or Larry will have a fit!" Skye downed the tea, kissed Octy on the cheek and ran off returning to his much larger, normal size.

She rolled her eyes and threw his cup into a plastic bag for throwing away later, nudging Jedediah to comment on her brother's behavior Mau noticed his was uncomfortable, reaching under his hat and scratching at his head. There was a clank of metal on stone, turning Octavius was placing his helmet on the floor, he reached up to rub at a pair of dark cat ears sticking up from his head.

"Your ears! You have cat ears!" Mau reached up and touched her head. "Oh, no…."

"Sprouting feline ears while wearing a helmet is painful to say the least..."

"I can't wear my hat… It makes my ears itch." Eyeing the black Stetson sadly, Jed held it in his hands.

"I fear we now know why the one spell failed. By Jupiter this feels odd!" He began scratching at his ears, "Though disturbingly enjoyable."

"Ya can say that again. At least we don't have tails or we'd be rippin'our pants off." Jedediah rubbed at a pair of dirty blond cat ears.

"We should really get my brother…" Looking at Jedediah's ears for a moment she reached up and began petting his head. Just like a cat he began rubbing up against the hand offered. "In a few minutes…"

"Higher…"

The sound of feet pounded up to them and two night guards were standing over the three.

"Next time you… Are you guys petting each other? Come on! That's weird looking! Skye please undo the spell now!"

Octavius looked up at them pouting, in full sulk mode, the dark cat ears drooping in disappointment like cats do "My liege… Would you scratch my ears first?"

It was clear that meant Skye but still Larry looked away and shuddered. "I didn't need to hear that." The night guard left the room quickly.

"I will scratch your ears, reverse the spell and hope Larry doesn't freak out too much."

So the four spent a full ten minutes enjoying their feline ears, after which the spell faded on its own and Skye made up for freaking out Larry by paying for pizza the next night.

Again all four were seated together eating pizza when Octavius leaned into Skye's ear. "Could you help me with a scratch, my love?"

 **The End**

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

Mystery Voice: Now I want a tiny, Roman, cat man… To the cloning lab! *runs off*

Magna: God help that little Octy cat.


	28. Chapter 28

When:2010, before the story The Erasure of Larry Daley.

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

 **Nasty Sweet Treat**

One of the blessings of not being on display at the American Museum of Natural history was that Kahmunrah could take possession of his human double and send him there. So the tablet wouldn't stop Mr. Richards from entering the museum during the day time while the exhibits were inanimate. Once he was done he just simply left. He wondered how many might parish before the night was out.

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

"Why am I drivin' with ya instead of Octy or Mau?"

Skye sighed, he could sense the discomfort, "Mau is talkin' to Octavius about a theory of hers. She thinks the tablet does more than brin' ya to life at night. Like it gives some of ya magical affinities, like maybe the reason Octavius could tame the squirrel is he has one for animals."

Jed's face went blank at the idea, "What's mine then?"

"No idea, the only thin' we noticed is that ya never lose anythin' ya have on your person. Maybe ya like Velcro, just that you didn't know it so ya haven't learned to control it."

The idea of him being like Velcro made Jedediah crackup laughing, he had to pull up under a bench till the laughing fit passed.

"I guess ya have a point. Ol' Jedediah since wakin' up here hasn't lost a thin', unlike before I died. So what she's testin' out her theory with Octy?"

Skye looked out at the underside of the bench, "Yeah, she's seein' if any of the animals will listen to him or not."

Mulling over the idea Jedediah barely noticed the glint of the wrapper. Squinting he clapped his hands together. It was a lost candy, still in the wrapper. He was out of his car and running over to examine it with excitement.

"Jed, why do ya guys keep eatin' lost chocolate? We give ya candy regularly. Someone may have tampered with it."

"Nah, it's still in the wrapper." The cowboy already cutting through the plastic to goods beneath, using his hand he dug out a chunk of chocolate.

"It's the kind that can be re-wrapped, Jed. Jed, stop!" He went to knock the chocolate out of his hand but the cowboy side stepped the assault, he held up treat and took a big bite.

Exasperated Skye tried to hit the miniature on the back of the head but he again avoided being hit. The cowboy mockingly grinned and swallowed, "We been doin' this for years boy. Nothin' bad ever has yet to happen from free chocolate."

Growling Skye was about to slap Jed when the piece of chocolate dropped from his hands, the tiny westerner collapsed, his whole body shook violently, eyes rolled up and strange noises issued from his mouth. Dropping to his knees by Jed it took him a moment to come to the conclusion that the chocolate was poisoned and that he needed to try a healing spell. Rolling Jed on his side, he placed a hand on poor man's chest and the other on his back while chanting in Egyptian. The soft glow of the healing spell lit up under the bench as it fought the poison.

After a while the seizure lessened and stopped as Jed lost consciousness. Even after this Skye continued chanting for a few more minutes before he walked out from under the bench and returned to his normal size. Laying Jed out in his right hand he picked up the poisoned chocolate in his left to take to Larry. On the way he warned anybody he ran into about the poisoned chocolate, asking everyone he met if they found it to throw it away.

Larry was in the hall of American mammals talking to Ahkmenrah in private when Skye found him.

"Larry, we have an emergency!" Running up, his right palm held out flat they could see the pale, unconscious cowboy.

"Oh my god, Jed! What happened to him?" Larry gently touched the tiny body with his finger to feel for signs of life.

"Someone left poisoned chocolate. I used a healing spell on Jed but I don't know if that is enough." Holding up the candy as he spoke Larry took it and glared at the wrapper.

"I wish I knew more of healing spells but I fear I have taught you all that I know. However if we used my tablet it might take care of the rest." Ahk offered, holding his hand out flat so Jed could be transferred.

"As for you and me, we are going to warn everyone else and search the museum."

For the next few hours they searched and warned everyone they ran across. When they searched the lobby Larry used the intercom to warn anyone else who could understand English, also announcing that Jedediah had been poisoned.

It didn't take long after that for Mau to arrive with Octavius standing on her flat palm. Their anxiety was clear; the Roman's face was full of anger, fear and concern. Mau looked nauseated and angry as she approached Skye.

"What happened? You were with him when I last saw you both. Where is Jedediah?"

"He's with Ahkmenrah in his tomb. He's tryin' to help heal Jed. I tried to stop Jed from eatin' the chocolate but he ate some before I could stop him. Larry and I are searching for more so no one else is poisoned."

"There are more of these poisoned treats?" Octavius was outraged at the idea that someone could do such a thing.

Larry spoke up from behind a potted plant he was searching, "So far I we have found about twelve more just like it. All of them have been thrown out."

"If I catch the fiend who did this I shall-"

"Octavius, we should go check on Jedediah. Make sure he's alright."

At that point Ahk entered with Jed in his right palm, the little cowboy was still unconscious but not as pale. "Have no fear; he shall live to see another night. Jedediah is however exhausted from the ordeal."

Gently he handed Jedediah off to Mau, placing him in the same hand as Octavius. The General knelt by him checking his life signs. "His heart beat is a bit weak but it rhythm is sound and he seems to be breathing okay."

"O' course it is…" Jedediah's voice spoke up weakly. "I'm never eatin' anythin' off the floor again."

"When you say things like that I wonder why I kiss you." Mau was only joking of course.

"I promise I won't do it again." He began to drift back into unconsciousness.

"None of us will." Octavius swore, taking his friends hand as he did so.

"From now on I will bring more candy, but only after you recover."

"Okay, just no chocolate..." The cowboy managed to say before sleep over took him.

 **The End**


	29. Chapter 29

**Magic is Complicated 4**

"Really? King Tut gave the okay?"

A week later Larry was satisfied that Jedediah had recovered enough to allow him to drive the RC again. At the same time Ahkmenrah has given Mau good news.

"Yes, Ahk thinks enlarging you and Octavius using the amulet won't be harmful."

"He _thinks_ it won't?" Octavius was of course reluctant because of the few occasions spells had gone wrong.

"Octy, it won't be like the spell castin' we did before. We just hold on to ya and grow back to our normal size. It's as easy as fallin' of a log." Skye said comfortingly to his boyfriend.

Jed drew himself up and put a hand on Octavius' shoulder, "Tell ya what… I'll go first just to show ya it's safe."

"Jedediah…"

Jed already stepped back and took Mau's hand. Before Octavius could object further she was already growing back to her normal size with Jed steadily growing as well, once Mau was her normal height she let go of Jed's hand. It had worked except…

Jed was still growing in height rapidly.

In a short time his head was already touching the ceiling. It was clear in his eyes he was alarmed as he had to bend over to keep his head from being pressed against the hard surface above.

"Dang it! Stop this or I'll be crushed to death by the roof over my head!"

Mau grabbed his leg shrinking back down to miniature size. Jed began to shrink down as well, all except for his clothes. Jed stopped shrinking at a normal human size of about 5 feet, 10 inches but he was buried in a mountain of clothes, topped off with his own hat.

"I have changed my mind… I don't wanna be a giant if I gotta put up with this craziness." The cowboys' dignity was ruffled by the sounds of laughter.

"Jed, I think I know what I did wrong." Mau pulled helped him out of the piles of clothes, keeping on his over-sized blue shirt to maintain some decency. "Go to the men's restroom. I will resize your clothes and you can redress."

After a few minutes they returned to Octavius and Skye who waited close by on a bench near the lobby.

"So what do ya think went wrong?" Asked Skye as he looked up at Jed and Mau.

"When we normally change size we just do it with what we have at hand concentrating on just changing size. I may have been focusing on Jedediah too much rather than size which may have confused the amulet."

"Sounds plausible and Jedediah is unharmed by the venture. I shall… Give it a try." Octavius reluctantly took Skye's hand.

"You don't have to ya know? If it makes ya feel uncomfortable…"

"Go ahead, my love. If Jedediah can endure the process then so can I." The Roman General smiled weakly but was clearly nervous.

With a sigh Skye began to focus on just growing in size as Mau said as he did they held onto each other as though they might be ripped a part. He stopped when he felt they were the right size, noticing Octavius also came out to 5 feet, 10 inches. Jumping off the bench all four walked out into the lobby.

"So this is what it's like to be a giant." Jed mused as he ran up and jumped onto Rexy's pedestal.

"I frankly see no purpose to being bigger Jedediah. If anything I find it disconcerting."

"That's where your wrong, Oct." Mau interjected. "After these attacks by Kahmunrah I realized that if he tried to return to the world of the living he might return here at the museum. We may have a battle on our hands if he does. That means it may help if some of the miniatures could be bigger."

"Ahh…"

"Also we can better protect our girls!" The blond leaped from the pedestal and scooped up a protesting Mau in his arms.

"I used to be a Roman soldier. I can protect myself!" Trying not to giggle as he kissed her neck and just behind Mau's right ear.

"A man shouldn't feel helpless when the one he loves is in danger." Supplied Jed sagely, ignoring the stares people gave up until someone said their names.

"Guys… Why are Jed and Octavius larger?" It was Larry, probably looking for Skye to find out why he wasn't helping keep an eye on the museum.

"Uh-"

"It is okay, Larry. I told them it was safe." Ahkmenrah was close having just returned from talking to the Huns about the up coming soccer match.

"That doesn't mean it's okay! I should have been told you were doing this."

"I'm sorry, Larry. We just thought it Kahmunrah attacked in full force we could use the help." Skye said, stepped forward to take the blame off the others.

"Yeah, well you know what? It may be a great idea but it was a bad idea that you didn't tell me. What if went wrong and I didn't know? Huh, did you think of that if your all so smart?"

They all shook their heads, they hadn't thought of the need to tell Larry.

Larry sighed, "Yeah, well now you know. Now you're going to return them to their normal size and return them to their dioramas. Octavius and Jedediah you two are to remain in your own dioramas for the next three nights. Mau and Skye you are banned from visiting the hall of miniatures for the next three nights."

All four gave Larry a dejected look, Jed putting Mau down knowing as the night guard he was entitled to punish them if they over stepped boundaries. Mau and Skye took their boyfriends' hands and shrunk them back down then returned to their own normal size to carry the two men back to their dioramas.

"I believe this what they call being 'grounded' is it not?" Octavius asked as he stepped down into Rome.

"Yes, it is Octy. It could have been worse though. Three nights a part will just make bein' together again all the more sweeter." Trying to be positive and romantic was a challenge for Skye but it still made the little General smile.

"Hey, I just remembered." Pulling something tiny from her pocket Mau handed tiny flowers to Jed. "We found some plastic flowers when we moved into the apartment left in a closet. Thought you could use them to decorate your new house."

"I'm supposed to be the one givin' ya flowers."

"Jed, in a normal relationship maybe you would be the one to give the flowers. But we have to make do with what we have and they were free. I would argue the point further but I think I hear Larry waiting outside. See you in a few days."

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

Mau quietly sulked as she stared at a few plastic flowers she kept turned real by the magic of the tablet.

They needed to know more about what the amulet could do anyway even if Larry objected. Because she just couldn't see why Kahmunrah had it made in the first place. It was meant to compliment the tablet's powers in some way according to Ahk but even he didn't know in what way.

When sunrise was about to come she went outside to wait for them to finish their shift and swore. In leaving the museum she was so caught up in her thoughts she forgot the flowers would turn to dust as soon as the sun rose. It was clearly too late as the first rays shone over the trees. Soon the plastic irises woul-

The sun touched the flowers but they remained the same, whole and still very much alive as the morning sun continued to shine on her and the flowers. It was suddenly so much clearer to Mau.

The amulet was not just for casting spells; it was so anyone brought to life by the tablet could walk in the daylight.

 **The End**


End file.
